


【本马达】We Bought a Zoo （全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 动物园园长本x小说家呆





	1. Chapter 1

①  
Matt搬到动物园那天，天上下着很大的雨，乡间泥泞的道路简直要把他的老爷车陷下去了。  
谢天谢地最后他还是顺利抵达了目的地，没有被困在半路。  
“ Rosie，宝贝儿，到这儿来。”Matt招呼着同样披着雨衣仍然浑身湿透的外甥女进屋。从车库跑到主屋最近的距离，居然是要从储藏室进去……他还没摸清新家的结构。会摸清的，Matt想。一切都会重新开始的。  
娇小的 Rosie飞快地跑进来，脱下雨衣，露出沾满雨水的小脸：“Matt，这就是我们的新家？”她好奇地打量着周围，鼻子皱起来：“好臭。”  
“呃……这是储藏室，连着后厨，大概放了很多动物们要吃的生肉吧……”Matt也觉得屋里味道太难闻，赶紧拉着外甥女穿过走廊上楼。二楼的卧室他前些天搬家具的时候打扫过，应该能住人了。  
从杂乱的行李里翻出干净的衣服让Rosie换上，他正想把自己这身也换下来，一掏裤兜发现手机不见了。刚刚在车上的时候明明还在……难道是跑得太快落在屋里什么地方了？  
交代Rosie先在卧室呆着避雨，Matt转身下楼，沿着来路往回找。

哗哗的雨水拍打着窗玻璃，铺满木地板的走廊散发着淡淡的霉味，偌大的屋子空无一人。而屋外，是一眼望去也看不到几栋建筑物的荒野，在风雨中，只看到远处模糊的山峦与树影。  
要是一个月前，有人跟Matt说，他会从大都会市中心搬到荒郊野岭来生活，他一定会觉得这话太可笑了。谁能想到呢？  
正如他想不到，恩爱的姐夫和姐姐只是一时兴起想过过二人世界，去欧洲度个假，却不幸地遭遇车祸双双去世。唯一值得庆幸的是，他们这趟旅行没带上小女儿Rosie，把她放在了舅舅Matt家。  
“小家伙，你要好好的，别给Matt添麻烦！”Matt的姐姐活泼地刮了刮小女孩的鼻子，笑着把Rosie的行李递给他：“暂时就让她住在你这儿啦，单身汉。”  
“放心吧姐姐，我会把小宝贝照顾好的。”Matt吻了吻姐姐的脸：“旅途愉快！”  
那是他最后一次吻她，最亲爱的姐姐。

Matt和姐姐的感情非常好。姐姐大他十多岁，在父母去世后独自负担起养育他的责任，还替他张罗了大学学费——当然他工作以后也努力还清了，但他仍然是非常感谢姐姐的。姐姐和姐夫开着一家小小的贸易行，生意过得去，独女Rosie从小聪明又可爱，一家人和乐融融，每到周末就邀请Matt到家里吃大餐。姐姐的手艺是最棒的，每次都让Matt吃得肚子鼓起来还忍不住往嘴里再塞一口。  
那时候Matt是个快乐的单身汉，他有份不错的职业，科幻小说家。他写的作品虽然不算知名，但每本销量都不错，在小圈子里也有一定的名气，深受评论家喜爱。  
然而……姐姐和姐夫去世后，一切似乎都脱了轨。  
他强忍悲痛办完了丧事，协助姐夫的家人把小公司的生意草草结束，资产勉强能抵过公司的债务和他们房子的贷款，并没有给小女孩留下太多遗产。  
在年迈的爷爷奶奶和舅舅之间，Rosie选择了Matt。葬礼上，Rosie一直牵着Matt的衣角，默默看父母下葬。  
“Matt，你也会离开我吗？”  
“不，亲爱的，我不会。”Matt抱紧了他的宝贝，这是他仅有的亲人了。

连恋爱都没谈过几次的单身汉，要照顾好一个八岁的小女孩实在不容易，但Matt在努力克服。可与照顾Rosie一样困难的，是他的工作——他突然发现自己好像失去了写作灵感，像挤牙膏一样挤出来的书稿交上去，得到的总是编辑无情的拒绝：“这稿子过不了，Matt，这根本不像你的作品。”  
连续半年，他都写不出一部满意的作品。编辑是他多年旧友，对他的情况很了解，委婉地提出，现在有杂志缺一些八卦专栏写手，你要不要先干这个？你知道，编编城中名人趣闻什么的，很容易……  
“我的天。”Matt听到这建议的时候苦笑不得。Ok，他知道自己已经好几个月没收入了，老友怕自己饿死，然而就算饿死他也写不出那些新鲜热辣天马行空的八卦文章啊——比编科幻故事难多了好吗！  
也许自己该出门走走，像以前一样，到处去旅行找找灵感……可他不再是一个人。他不能丢下Rosie。

Rosie从父母离去后愈发依赖他，除了在他面前，几乎很少露出笑容。他经常担心她在学校里的情况，事实证明，他的担心不是没有道理。有天他接到了老师的电话，告诉他Rosie在学校里和同学打架了。  
打架？他很难想象自己蜜糖一样甜的小外甥女会跟这样的字眼扯上关系，然而当他站在学校办公室里，看着那个刚刚止住鼻血的小男孩——他眼睛上还有一圈黑印，显然被打得不轻——他才发现自己还不够了解Rosie。  
老师非常生气，小男孩的母亲尖利的责问声像平安夜嘶叫的火鸡，他只能不停道歉。比小男孩瘦小得多的Rosie毫发无损，一脸淡定，什么话都不肯说，包括一句简单的sorry。  
于是老师无奈地建议，先让Rosie在家休息一段时间吧。  
“她最近的情绪很不好，我们知道她的情况，但是你显然……”中年女老师斟酌着字眼，叹气道：“我们明白一个没带过孩子的单身汉，要把孩子教好，很困难……”  
Matt张了张嘴本想反驳，却一个字都说不出来。  
老师的指责是对的，他没教好Rosie，光是每天忙着她吃喝梳洗上学的事就让他焦头烂额，他根本没跟她好好谈过。  
而“好好谈谈”的结果是，Rosie表示她讨厌学校，更讨厌她的同学们。  
“他嘲笑我今天亲子日没能带来妈妈亲手做的饼干。”  
Rosie抬头看着舅舅：“Matt，我不该打他吗？”  
“……”Matt无法回答这个问题。  
“Matt，我讨厌他们所有人。他们都有妈妈亲手做的小饼干。以前妈妈做的饼干是最好吃的，比所有人的妈妈做的最好吃……”  
Rosie哭着在Matt怀里睡着了。

想出去走走的念头更加强烈，后来Matt想，他们或许应该搬个家。去乡下住一段日子，离开这些充满回忆的街道，或许……会比较好？  
他开始找房地产经纪，咨询一些乡下小别墅的信息。尽管编辑老友非常担心他的经济情况，事实上他暂时还是饿不死的，前几年积攒下来的稿酬还够用一段时间，把城里的小公寓卖掉的话，在乡下应该可以换处很宽敞的别墅，Rosie还可以养两条可爱的小狗，也许有了小伙伴她会开心起来……  
但是Matt没想到自己会买下一个动物园，还是正在经营的那种。  
这是个很曲折的故事了，到现在他还有种不真实的感觉。  
笼罩在雨幕中的屋子空荡荡的，远处传来一两声野兽的低鸣，那是他动物园里的老虎们——他只见过它们一次，在买下动物园的时候。  
他穿过阴暗的走廊，回到方才停留了片刻的储藏室，手机难道掉在那里了？

Matt没想到储藏室里会有人，还是个……光着膀子的男人？  
他推开门第一眼，看到有人背对他站着，上半身没穿衣服，湿哒哒的全是雨水，连下面的牛仔裤都湿漉漉的。那人长得极高大，有一副健硕的好身材，背上肌肉坟起。光是站在那儿，就让整间屋子无形中变得狭小起来。但他却又不像锻炼过度的健美运动员那么夸张，只让人感觉每块肌肉里都充满了力量……等等，他干嘛要去评价别的男人的身材，就算他很久没交女友了也不代表他要弯掉吧？  
“你是谁？”  
那男人转过身来疑惑地打量着他，一边拿湿透的T恤擦着自己的头发。他有一头棕褐色的短发，和他带着阳光棕的肤色非常相衬。Matt顿时感觉自己常年在室内工作导致的苍白肤色跟这人一比，实在差太多了，呃，没什么好比的啦，虽然都是男人！  
“我是Matt，Matt Damon。”他补充了一句：“我刚买下这里。”  
他猜想这男人应该是动物园的员工。这里好几位员工他搬家的时候都见过，但没见过这位啊。  
“哦，是你啊？”  
那人露出恍然的笑容，用力地握住了他的手：“我是Ben Affleck，玫瑰沼泽动物园的园长。”  
Ben的手劲很大，Matt被他握得有点疼，礼貌地笑笑赶紧把手抽出来。天哪这男人连手都比自己大一圈！  
而Ben却微不可查地皱了皱眉，这个叫Matt的新老板，手也太细太软了点，一点不像干过粗活的人，他能管好一个动物园？动物园界从来没听过这人的名字啊。  
况且，他也太文弱了。脸小小的，下巴尖俏，虽然长得很可爱啦，但Ben怀疑他能不能提得动一桶鸵鸟的饲料？  
“呃，我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
被Ben探究的眼光看的有点发毛，Matt下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
不知怎的，在这个充满野性的动物园园长面前，Matt觉得自己身为老板的气势被完全压下去了。

 

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ②  
搬到动物园的第二天，Matt作为新业主马上召开了员工会议，他需要尽快熟悉这里的业务。  
本来他只是想买一处舒适的乡间别墅。但是买房这种事，真不是你想要什么就有什么。在看了许多处房产后，Matt无意间相中了这座小别墅群，而且这里的价格也比他预算中更便宜——  
然而这座别墅有一个一般人都接受不了的附带出售条件，这是一间已经破产了的动物园的附属建筑群，要买别墅必须把动物园也买下来。  
包括里面的各种动物，必须，统统买下来。  
这种打包出售的条件，让来看过屋子的人都望而却步。Matt一开始也不例外，虽然他真的很喜欢附近美丽的风景，和这间漂亮的屋子，然而……养活一大堆濒危动物？经营动物园？对不起，他只是个科幻小说家，他没打算把自己的生活变成科幻小说啊。  
让他改变主意的是Rosie。Rosie被这儿的动物们吸引住了，她甚至拿出自己最爱的饼干来喂那些在草坪上散步的孔雀，笑得无比灿烂——他已经很久没看过Rosie的笑脸了。  
为了Rosie，他愿意做出挑战。不就是经营动物园吗！  
尽管他从没做过生意，更没有照顾过宠物，但是……不是说这里还雇佣着一批专业人士吗？他给他们发工资可以了吧？  
抱着过于单纯的念头，Matt成了玫瑰沼泽动物园的新老板。

他的员工不多，只有五个。除了昨天偶遇的高大肌肉男，园长Ben，另外几位员工看起来都挺好相处。  
工匠Robin，是个笑容憨厚的中年男子。建造师Peter是个大块头，他自豪的宣称自己建造的围栏是全美动物园的行业标准，不，是全球——这位建造师显然非常有自信。负责接电话和处理杂务的姑娘Rhonda看起来有些娇滴滴的，笑容倒是很灿烂。Ben特别介绍，负责美洲豹餐厅的少女Lily是他的堂妹，今年才13岁，算是童工，工钱从他的薪水里扣。  
和这些一看就很nice的员工们比起来，笑容不多的Ben就过于气势压人了。在会面过程中，他除了介绍园里的员工之外，就没有说几句话，一直沉着脸打量着Matt。这让Matt有点紧张。这位据说在动物园界有些名气、但不知为何愿意在这个偏僻还破产了的动物园工作的园长，似乎是个要求很高的人啊。  
果不其然，在简短的员工会议结束后，Ben就要求和Matt单独谈谈。  
这是应该的，Ben和别人负责的工作不一样，他要替整个动物园的运营想办法。  
Ben一面带他在动物园里走动，熟悉各处环境，一面提出了许多紧急的工作问题。譬如很多兽笼需要修葺，孟加拉虎的伙食要改善，某一头熊得了抑郁症但他们已经没钱打药了，还有他想请某位著名的兽医来给动物们做常规体检，可是一样没钱，另外农业部的检查员……  
“好好好，我一样一样记下来。”Matt咬开笔盖，在笔记本上匆匆把Ben提到的问题都写下来：“钱的事我来想办法。”  
他暂时还有点流动资金可用，虽然也不多。  
Ben神色复杂地看着他，忽然问：“你为什么买下这个动物园？”  
“啊？”  
Matt惊讶地抬头，咬着的笔盖忽然掉了，他慌忙弯腰去捡。看着他有些笨拙的举动，Ben哼了一声，更加不客气的话喷了出来：“你根本对动物园管理一窍不通，我刚才说的很多情况你都不了解。动物园界也没人听过你的名字，你真能管好这个动物园？”  
说着说着Ben突然气愤起来：“你知道吗，在你之前已经有过三拨业主了，你们这些城里人总是一时兴起就买下来玩，玩不转了又把动物园转手。你们根本就不爱这些动物，根本没考虑过他们再不想办法……就会被安乐死！”  
“啊……你……”Matt呆呆地看着Ben：“抱歉，你一开始的问题是什么？”  
“……你为什么会买下这里！”  
Ben看着眼前这个长着一双湛蓝眼睛的都市青年，他就那么愣愣地站着，好像对自己的问题茫然无解，这让他心中积攒的怒火更旺了。Ben真心爱着动物们，他非常渴望能遇到一个负责任的业主，但这个比自己还小几岁的年轻男人，他根本就是个城里来度假的小少爷，他懂什么？  
“为什么会买下来，呃……”  
Matt抓了抓头发，他不清楚Ben为什么忽然炸起来，这壮硕的饲养员生起气来有点吓人啊……  
“喂，你！”  
Ben看他久久不回应，忍不住往前逼近一步。Matt下意识后退，却不小心绊到了地上的乱草，尖叫一声往后摔倒！  
妈呀，下面可是个斜坡！他不会摔死吧！  
“啊！”  
Matt狠狠地摔在地上，先着地的左臂传来一阵痛感，他忍不住惊呼起来。

“受伤了？”  
金发少女Lily看着堂哥Ben把新业主扶进餐厅，好奇地问：“怎么回事？”  
“没事，我走路不小心。”Matt抢在Ben之前开口。“你这儿有药吧，麻烦帮我处理下。”  
“好的，没问题。”  
少女欲言又止，转身去拿药。她觉得Ben的表情有点怪，不过……他虽然是个急性子，平时做事也算稳重，不可能跟新老板说着话就把人打了吧？自己没必要想太多。  
Ben没想到自己真把人吓摔倒了，此刻心里的气愤早就一扫而空，只觉得浓浓的愧疚。  
自己实在有些过分了。  
他并不了解这个城里来的青年，但回想起从第一次见面到现在，人家对自己的态度都很友善。自己却因为过去的一些不快，和对动物们过于关心，把气都撒在他身上……Ben反省着自己的行为，并决定要对Matt的伤负起责任来。 

 

“你要帮我洗澡？”  
Matt坐在床沿，愕然看着面前的Ben：“不，不用吧？我只是左手受伤，右手又没有……”  
“Lily说了，你的伤口不能碰水。”  
Ben一脸正直地说：“是我害你受伤的，我有义务把你照顾好。走吧。”  
“喂喂，不用……好吧我自己走可以吧！”  
Matt话还没说完，看到Ben又要像下午那样把自己打横抱起来，显然不打算听从自己的意见直接执行了，只好屈服：“我自己走！OK？”  
这人也太行动派了。我也没怪他啊……算了他要怎样就怎样吧。Matt算是明白了，在Ben面前他基本上是只能被牵着鼻子走的，懒得跟他扯皮……  
反正大家都是男人嘛！无所谓的！  
但是当Matt 看到Ben把浴缸里放满水就直接脱光了招呼他来洗澡，还是觉得非常的别扭——你帮我洗澡怎么就自己先脱光了啊！  
脱光就算了为什么要把那个在我面前晃来晃去！很碍眼好吗！你这种尺寸让我更不好意思脱衣服了啊……我也是有男性自尊心的OK？  
Matt内心的郁闷Ben完全察觉不到，他只是疑惑地看着Matt，想问他为什么还不脱衣服，下一刻突然醒悟过来：“哦你的手不方便脱衣服是吧？你明说啊！”  
喂喂喂不是这样……你这样突然扒我裤子干嘛！  
Matt一如既往的还没来得及抗议就被Ben刷刷刷刷扒光了，然后对方非常坦然地把他抱进了浴缸，动作熟练得让Matt有点奇怪，这种奇怪的感觉让他居然忽视了Ben光溜溜地抱着同样光溜溜的自己这一事实：“你……经常帮人洗澡？”  
Ben淡定地拿起莲蓬头：“没有啊，我常帮动物园里的动物洗澡嘛，你比河马轻多了。”  
……废话我当然比河马轻多了！Matt感觉自己快要被这人气昏过去，什么对比！  
Ben并没有察觉到Matt的气愤，非常正经地让他转过身去，用右手把左手托起来避免沾到水。  
这时后知后觉的Matt 才发现Ben也进了浴缸，窄小的浴缸同时容纳两个成年男性显然很不容易，特别是其中一个高大得过分。这让他们不得不贴得更近。  
相对于Matt ，Ben对这状况似乎适应良好，这让Matt也只能尽量装出坦然的表情。他从小在运动方面就挺差劲，很少参加运动社团，当然也就基本没有和球队朋友们一起挤公共浴室的经验。看Ben的样子，肯定是运动健将，所以不会像自己这么别扭吧？  
Ben先用莲蓬头把Matt身上打湿，然后挤了点沐浴乳在手上随便打了点泡往他身上抹。  
这下Matt真的吓了一跳，猛地颤了下，回头说：“我，我自己抹可以吧？”  
“……我帮你有什么问题？”Ben问。  
事实上Ben也有点被吓到。如他所说，他并没有帮别人洗澡的经验。  
在单细胞生物Ben的思维中，他害Matt受伤，所以他必须要对Matt的伤情负责，必须要把伤员照顾好，这没什么可说的。既然大家都是男人，帮他洗澡有什么关系？以前在高中橄榄球队里，十几个男生天天活动后都在浴室里光着身子来来回回，没谁觉得不正常。  
然而当他真的和Matt坐在同一个浴缸里，才发现……呃……他们好像挨得太近了……而且，Matt跟他以前相处过的大多数糙汉子真的不一样……  
这人皮肤白得过分，简直像女人一样又白又细。他身上并没有什么赘肉，但肌肉的形状也不明显，浑身曲线带着一种……Ben难以形容的的感觉。如果非要形容，那就是，有点诱人……  
当他把沐浴乳抹到Matt背上的时候，差点被那种滑腻的触感吓到了，没想到Matt却先他一步蹦起来——脸上还带着潮红，不知是被水汽蒸出来的，还是别的什么。  
“也没什么问题，就是……”Matt不好意思说自己被他摸了一把心里怪怪的，这是不是显得自己太矫情？可是……  
Ben定了定神，把头低下去，不知为何不敢像刚才一样直视Matt 的眼睛。“没问题那我继续了。”  
“呃……”  
Matt咬咬下唇，只感觉Ben抹着沐浴乳的手又开始在自己的背上游走，从背部来到了肩膀，然后滑到了前胸。这人的手……不愧是资深动物园员工，干惯了粗活，手上全是粗糙的茧子，摩擦在Matt前胸娇嫩的皮肤上，带来一阵阵奇怪的酥麻感，这种感觉……真的好奇怪……  
Ben此刻并不比Matt自然多少。他有点后悔替Matt洗澡这个主意了，本来以为没什么的，为什么实践起来才发现不太对劲……他这是不是像在占人家便宜啊？可是他的皮肤真的好细好滑，稍微有点软的胸口肌肉摸起来手感真的很好，而且……呃……自己刚才是不是碰到了什么……那两颗娇嫩的尖尖好像凸起来了？  
“可，可以了！”Matt的脸红得快烧起来了，他的乳尖比一般男性更细小，更容易凸起，可现在这种情况，简直像被人挑逗然后兴奋起来似的……他没有！他真没有！  
“哦！”  
Ben也忙不迭松开手，假装非常淡定实际上手忙脚乱地从浴缸里出来，站着拿莲蓬头给他冲洗身上的泡泡。他得离人家远点！不然真像那什么狂了……  
Matt稍稍松了口气，就着水流冲干净了泡沫，转头忽然就看到了——  
Ben的巨大，直愣愣地，竖起在他面前十厘米不到的地方。  
那用巨大都不足以形容了好吗？  
他吓得哗啦往后退，Ben也才注意到自己的状况，脸刷地飞红：“这太热了！太热了！好了你自己擦吧我出去了！”  
说罢他连身子都没擦干，直接套上了T恤和裤子，拉开门就往外跑。  
留下一脸受惊的Matt看着那扇被嘭地回撞的浴室门，半晌说不出话。

 

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ③  
“我想和你谈谈农业部的检查员。”  
第二天，Ben又在Matt客厅里出现了，仿佛昨天的尴尬事故并没有发生过似的。只是过于面瘫的表情出卖了他小小的紧张情绪，然而由于Matt对他不熟悉，也没看出端倪。  
Matt笑笑，对哦，昨天他们正要谈这个来着。  
“嗯，农业部检查员Walt Ferris，是吧？”Matt拿出他的资料，他也是有好好做功课的好吗？这位园长就不要老是用怀疑的眼神看着自己了。  
他的资料显示，这家动物园交到自己手上的时候虽然破产了，也不是完全没救。一般这儿夏季的盈利占到全年的75%，如果他们能够在六月末通过农业部的检查验收，就能在七月开业。  
现在才二月，还有四个多月呢。生性乐观的Matt觉得，只要努力去做，应该没问题吧？  
“如果你跟他接触过一次，你就不会这么乐观了。”Ben的面瘫脸出现了难得的波动，Matt判断出这种表情应该是，烦躁？  
“要是可以的话，我想杀了他。”  
健壮的动物园园长耸耸肩，Matt吓得挑了挑眉毛。感觉不像开玩笑啊，尤其这个大块头说出来特别有威慑力。  
大概和动物相处太久了，Matt总觉得Ben身上有种与大型动物相似的野性。不过有时候他又会觉得，Ben性格也算温和，起码人家不小心弄伤自己还知道来赔礼道歉嘛……虽然赔礼的方式有点……  
Matt不自在地摸摸鼻子，把昨晚尴尬的画面排出脑海。  
这是他在动物园里工作的第三天。Ben继续一边干活，一边带他熟悉环境。  
别的动物都很可爱，但Matt看到那头大老虎就开始犯怵。没什么可怕的，Matt！他给自己打气，但老虎的低吼让他下意识又退开两步。  
“这是这儿最老的，孟加拉虎斯巴，17岁。”  
好像是发现了Matt在害怕，Ben不知道是否有意，还把他拉近栏杆。  
“你知道吗？老虎2英寸犬齿的前面，有特殊的传感器，能感受到你主动脉的搏动。”  
“哦。”Matt木木地点头，看着不远处那头慵懒的老虎，一直默念：它老了，它老了，它不会咬人了。  
“它们袭击时，先咬你一口，用牙给你把脉，找对地方，就一口咬断颈动脉。”Ben突然做了一个老虎咬人的样子。以他和Matt的身高体型差，近距离做这种举动真把Matt给吓得蹦起来。  
“哇哦。”  
小说家拍拍胸口，犹有余悸：“是，是这样？”  
“就是这样。”  
动物园长微不可察地勾勾嘴角。这是他从小恶作剧成功之后特有的笑容，可惜Matt还不知道，傻傻地被他摆了一道。  
Ben低头看着Matt，发现他正不自觉地摸着自己颈动脉的位置。Matt的手跟本人一样，在男人里算得上娇小可爱……呃……用这个词形容同性很奇怪，但Ben决定无视这一点。  
他发觉自己的眼睛，在Matt领口露出的一截白皙脖颈上停留得太久了，忙转开视线。  
“斯巴现在病得厉害。圣地亚哥有个有名的兽医，我能请他来给斯巴治病，但费用很高。”  
Matt点点头，打开手里的文件夹，记下这件事：“请吧。我来付钱。”  
“不过，斯巴年纪也很大了……我们其实并不知道它还能活多久。”  
Ben的语气里有少见的犹豫。这件事情的投入和收益并不一定能持平，很有可能花了大价钱请兽医来治疗，斯巴却仍然熬不过这个夏天。那投资在它身上的钱就都打了水漂。作为管理人员，他有义务提醒老板这一点。  
尽管他本人在感情上，是多么想救斯巴。  
“哦。请兽医吧。还有什么？”  
Matt继续点头表示自己知道了，催促园长大人赶紧和他谈下一项。他们很忙，有很多事要做！  
这城里的少爷，是太天真还是太好心？不管是哪样，都不是能管理好一家动物园的特质啊。明明希望斯巴得到治疗，但看Matt问也不问地承诺下来，Ben的心情又有些复杂。  
他就是习惯性想得太多，脸上却从来没什么表情，才老是被周围的人误会。  
Ben清清喉咙：“就昨天跟你说过的那些。栏杆和标牌坏了，乌龟喙腐烂，美洲豹和老虎之间的围栏要加固——他们相处不来。”  
这些事Matt昨天也记下了，今天就列出了时间表，和Ben商量按照时间表进度来解决。啧啧，一笔笔都是开销，Matt心算了下这些支出，暗自咋舌。  
经营一家动物园果然是个大买卖！  
“Matt！”  
远处的小外甥女大声呼喊着他的名字：“我在这边和Lily一起喂猴子！”  
小女孩的脸被阳光晒得红通通的，像个可口的小苹果。Matt呼应着她，喊她不要乱靠近动物，脸上不由得也浮现起灿烂的笑容。  
小宝贝多久没这么开心过了？  
如果姐姐姐夫看到女儿现在过得挺好，也会放心吧。  
没法子，为了他的小外甥女Rosie，他只能硬着头皮继续干下去了。  
Ben看着他和小女孩互相喊话，眼中若有所思。  
这一天Matt过得很充实。  
他参与了园中的各项工作，干了很多力所能及的活儿。工匠和建造师都对他刮目相看，没想到这个看起来文文弱弱的金发小子，还真能吃苦？就不知道能扛多久了。  
起码比原来那几个凑热闹的老板要靠谱些吧。  
Matt和Rosie的晚餐很简单，他一个单身汉，能做出什么特别的食物？加热冰箱里的各种速冻食物就是他的拿手好菜。尤其是动物园的工作很忙，今天直到天黑他才有空回来做饭。  
幸亏Rosie很乖，已经把需要加热的几样食物都从冰箱拿出来早早解冻了。  
“宝贝你真棒！”Matt亲了小外甥女一口，两人分着吃一份加热过的速冻披萨。嗯，有点干，有点硬，算了……  
“笃笃笃，”有人在敲门。  
Matt疑惑地去开门，门打开之后，反而觉得更暗了。  
哦，是Ben高大的身躯挡住了房门外的光线。Matt花了几秒钟才反应过来，Ben手里端着一个大纸盒。  
“我和Lily在餐厅那边刚烤出来的披萨。请Rosie吃。”大块头语气很平淡。Matt跟他相处了一天，隐约有点摸清他的性格了，这……应该算是……他在不好意思？  
“好的谢谢！”有好吃的送上门，他们不用吃冷冻食物了，赞美这对善良的兄妹！  
他对Ben说：“今天你也辛苦了。早点回去吧？还有什么我能做的？”  
听到Matt主动想分担动物园里的工作，Ben还是挺开心的。他想了想Matt能做什么，从背包里掏出一排药片：“斯巴刚试着吃一种新药，你每隔几个小时就给它食物里掺这个。哦记得关车库的灯。还有，车库里有一箱子蛇，你别打开，明天我有用。”  
“了解！”  
Matt飞快地回答。  
两人之间突然安静下来，都不知道说什么。Ben挠挠头，呃了两声，才说：“晚安。”  
其实他今晚不用过来的，就是，做披萨的时候不知不觉多做了一份！他只是想给那个可爱的小女孩加餐啦。并不是故意找借口再来跟Matt说话。他才没有想跟Matt说话呢！就算Matt长得很可爱，他也没有这个心思！  
“晚安。”  
Matt目送大块头走下屋檐楼梯，突然又看到他转身几步跑回来。  
“还，还有什么事？”  
Ben紧紧盯着Matt那双，即使在黑暗的屋檐下也依然澄澈的眼睛。  
“这个动物园……我们需要一个人来真正负起责任。不然我们和这群动物都会消失。”  
忽然冒出这么没头没尾的一句话，但Matt好像明了他的心情。  
“嗯。我会的。”  
他拍拍自己心口的位置。  
Ben深吸一口气，再说了声晚安，逃也似的大步走掉。  
小女孩对于热腾腾的现做披萨非常欢迎，总算有一顿不用吃速冻食物了。她还主动提出，想去餐厅跟Lily姐姐学一些简单的厨艺——这让Matt很羞愧，明明应该由他来照顾小外甥女，结果还得让小女孩自己想办法喂饱自己？  
但是Matt很早就认识到自己在厨艺上毫无天赋，也就同意了Rosie去跟大姐姐学习。反正她在动物园里每天也玩儿。  
临睡前，Matt把Ben交代的事情一一做好。看到车库里那个装满蛇的箱子在微微抖动，Matt又隐隐害怕。算了，应该关好了吧，他实在不想靠近那堆可怕的蛇……睡觉睡觉！  
偷懒的结果就是，第二天早上一开门——  
门外草坪上就全是蠕动的蛇！  
各种蛇！  
“呀……”小女孩的尖叫传出很远，Matt也吓得后退几步，拉着Rosie回房间关上大门，马上给Ben打电话求救！  
“真是，这么简单的工作也能出纰漏。”  
Ben叹口气，穿着长雨靴，带着塑胶手套，认命地一条条把蛇抓回箱子。Matt从门口探出一个头，Ben看着那颗金色小脑袋，没好气地说：“老板！你怕什么！下来帮忙啊！”  
“好，好吧。”  
知道自己搞砸了，Matt再害怕也只能蹑手蹑脚地下来，想学Ben一样抓蛇收拾残局。  
然而理智上知道抓蛇不难，心理上根本克服不了这种恐惧。他才下地走几步，一条粗粗的长蛇就缠上了他的足踝，Matt尖叫着跳了起来！  
等Ben反应过来，才发现Matt整个人都跳起来挂在了自己高大的身上，双手搂着他的脖子，两脚夹住他的腰，像只树袋熊一样死死抱着他！虽然左臂很痛Matt也打死不放手！绝不下地！  
闻声赶来的员工们，和从门口探出来看情况的Rosie，都看到了这令人……深思……的一幕。  
“呃，老板，Ben。”Lily无语地看着用奇特的姿势抱在一起的Ben和Matt：“需要替你们拍照留念吗？”  
Matt的脸已经红到了耳根，整张脸像煮熟的虾子。Ben从没见过一个人能脸红成这样。  
他们为什么总是避免不了尴尬的场面啊！

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ④  
“紧急呼叫，紧急呼叫！一级戒备！一级戒备！”  
Ben听到同伴，工匠Robin通过无线电向全动物园发出的警戒信号，脸色骤变。  
Matt才刚从Ben身上爬下来，面红耳赤地躲到一边看其他人收拾那些蛇，听到这莫名其妙的呼叫，顿时摸不着头脑。  
少女Lily吐了吐舌头，平时的开朗也一扫而空，哀嚎着：“天啊，黑魔王来了！”  
黑，黑魔王？  
Matt彻底迷糊了。  
Ben大步往动物园大门方向走，走了两步回头招呼Matt：“老板，农业部的检查员来了！”  
农业部检查员？就是那个Walt Ferris？Matt匆忙跟上，脑中又浮现出Ben谈到这人时的咬牙切齿。他们管那人叫黑魔王，到底有多难缠？  
“等等，他不是应该在开业前一周才来视察吗？”  
Matt可是记得很清楚，自己的日程表。他是个有计划的人！并不是什么事情都糊涂的老板！  
Ben冷笑道：“看来他决定要来提前跟你打个招呼了，老板。你小心点吧。”  
这下Matt更紧张了。  
他才突然想到，天哪，他才接管这个动物园几天？什么都来不及做，百废待兴，检查员要抓问题那是一抓一个准。  
哦不……Matt觉得今天真是黑云罩顶的一天。  
“我，我该做什么？”他很虚心地问Ben。  
“跟在我旁边，什么都不做，让我来跟他打交道。”  
Ben表情凝重，浑身散发着“我马上就要投入战斗”的慑人气息。Matt下意识地乖乖点头听话，又发现自己这老板真是，毫无立场啊。  
谁让自家园长那么有威严呢？Matt给自己的怕事找到了合适的理由。  
“还有”，Ben低声说：“我让他们把Peter关起来了。不然他要跟检查员起冲突的，我们就完蛋了。”  
Peter就是建造师，号称全球的动物园都以他的标准来建造围栏的那位巨人。  
“他们怎么回事？”  
Matt太阳穴隐隐作痛。  
他一开始只是想买个乡下别墅而已……麻烦怎么越来越多了？救命啊！  
说话间，检查员的车就开到了门口。  
Matt还是第一次见到这位农业部检查员Walt Ferris。从外表看来，也就是个普通的政府工作人员。哦，除了表情嚣张一点，走位风骚一点，也没什么特别的了。  
这个人果然有个性，Matt立刻往后退两步，把自己藏进Ben高大身躯的阴影里。天塌下来给高个子顶！他还是老老实实躲着吧。  
幸好检查员也并不打算跟他这只动物园界的菜鸟打交道。在例行客套的互相介绍后，检查员马上转向了满脸戒备的大块头园长Ben。  
Ben公事公办地开口，表示我们原来预计7月7日开业，您应该是6月30莅临检查，怎么提前来了，也不通知一声？  
Matt看到检查员脸上浮起一个玩味的笑容，淡淡地说了句“我是来抽查的”。  
立刻把Ben的话噎了回去。  
Ben深吸一口气，无视了检查员的挑衅，继续板着脸把人带进动物园。  
经过Matt身边的时候，检查员突然凑近他耳边说：“这个圈子很有趣的，小朋友。”  
“请！”  
Ben咬了重音。看到那个讨厌的检查员故意去调戏Matt，逗得Matt耳朵发红，Ben心里十分窝火。  
虽然他自己也对Matt偶尔恶作剧，但是看到别人欺负他，就是很不爽啊！只有我能欺负他，哼——突然意识到自己脑子里竟然有这种奇怪的想法，Ben差点吓一跳。  
他从什么时候开始这样想的？  
“老虎的围栏短了20里面。”  
检查员用平板的声音开始挑剔一切。  
Ben忍着气：“这是按照规定建造的。”  
检查员不为所动：“今年规定上调了。”  
这还只是个开始！  
接下来，Matt眼睁睁看着这位官员在他的动物园里作威作福，到处挑剔。好，人在屋檐下，不得不低头，他忍完又忍！  
借着眼角的余光，他看到Ben的拳头在微微成团，又慢慢松开。别打人啊大个子！  
最后放到Matt手上的整改报告是厚厚的一摞。Matt不但看到了巨大的工作量，重要的是……  
“你得再投点钱了，老板。”  
Ben叹口气，直接点出问题。  
“哦。”  
愁眉苦脸的Matt翻动着那些报告，开始心算要花费多少投资。他的积蓄已经所剩无几，唉，到哪儿去搞钱呢……这真是个大问题啊！  
看着Matt忧思重重地离开，Ben眼中若有所思。顺便负责财务的女郎Rhonda站在他旁边，摇头说：“看来，咱们又要换老板啦。这个也撑不了多久。”  
这个也……要走吗？  
自己也该习惯了这些城里人的心血来潮和草率放弃。没人能救这个动物园，包括他们自己。可是，可是……  
想到Matt万一真要离开，Ben只觉得心里堵得慌。  
下午给动物们喂过一轮食物，Ben擦了擦额头上的汗，决定要去找Matt再谈谈整改的事。有些项目的开支还能再节省点，虽然不多，也聊胜于无吧。  
“呃？”  
怎么没人在家吗？  
Ben敲了半天大门，没见Matt来开门，他那个小外甥女也没动静。哦，是了，可能小女孩是跟着Lily在美洲豹餐厅那边做蛋糕。  
大门只是虚掩，Ben想了想，决定自己进去找人。  
蹬蹬走上楼梯，Matt的房门透出光线，好像是在家。他随便敲了一下，没听到反应就推开门，正看到Matt头上戴着个很厚实的耳麦，背对着他看电脑。  
哦，在看电影散心吗？难怪没听到自己在敲门。  
什么鬼？Matt居然在看——  
Ben瞪圆了眼睛，上帝，Matt在看GV？  
Matt正看得专注，忽然之间感觉到屋里有人，吓得猛地起身。动作太大，一下子把耳麦线扯开了，电脑音频瞬间从耳机变成音响功放——  
“啊……啊啊……”  
GV男演员兴奋的叫声在屋子里大声回响，配合着电脑上的画面，真是太刺激了……  
Ben和Matt石化地呆瞪着对方，几秒钟之后Matt才尖叫一声去关电脑！  
谁知道越着急越出错，他不但没关好那个画面，还不小心点击放大了！  
还正好放到两个部分紧密结合的画面！直接冲击着两个人的眼睛！  
情急之下，Matt直接扯掉了电脑插头。  
屋里一片死寂。  
抓着电脑线的Matt觉得自己这辈子都不想回头去看那个大个子。  
为什么，为什么，他们每次都要刷新彼此尴尬情况的下限呢？

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ⑤  
“呃……打扰了。”  
不善言辞更不善社交的动物园长好容易才憋出这一句，转身就想离开这连空气都写满了尴尬这个词的地方。  
“别走！”  
Matt情急之下扯住了Ben的衣角，要是让他这么走了，不知道会对自己有多大的误会啊！“不是你看到的那样！”  
“……”  
啊？  
Ben完全没法接话。哪，哪样？刚才那个直冲眼球的器官画面那样？  
而Matt是根本不敢看他的眼睛，但又不知为何就是不想被Ben误会。“我，我是为了要给咱们动物园筹钱啦。”  
看这种片子，跟给动物园筹钱有什么关系？Ben一脸问号。  
“我看这个是因为，中午联系了个朋友，他给我介绍了一个兼职……”Matt结结巴巴地说着，突然被一股大力揪着衣服领子拎起来，猛地甩到墙上压着！  
“哇！你干嘛！”  
Ben有力的双臂拎着Matt强迫他与自己视线平齐，Matt的脚尖都离地了，完全被Ben压制着吓得哇哇乱叫。  
“不准你去拍那种片子！听到没有！”  
动物园长额头上青筋暴起，鼻尖都在冒汗，眼里要烧出火来：“你疯了！为了动物园缺钱要去拍那个？”  
“……你什么毛病啊！”Matt又好气又好笑：“我还没说完！我怎么可能去拍片！”  
再说就算他要去拍片，也不至于让Ben激动成这样吧？这反应也太强烈了！  
“……”  
“你先放我下来！”  
他快没法呼吸了！野蛮人！  
Ben发现自己又冒失了，脸上发烫，赶紧把人放开。Matt贴着墙壁滑下来，可算双脚落地了，迅速跟这个大块头拉开距离，揉揉自己的脖子。好痛喔。  
“……抱歉。”Ben狠狠拍了自己后脑一下。他也不知道自己刚才为何是那种反应，现在回想起来，那就是没过脑子的下意识反应——完了。  
他发现自己对Matt更在意了。  
Matt决定赶紧把话说清楚：“是这样，我原来的工作是写科幻小说。”  
但是自从姐姐姐夫去世后，他心情一团糟，写出来的作品连出版社编辑那关都过不了，很久没有稿酬了。原来的编辑好心提议过让他去写点八卦杂志赚钱，他本来不想写那些。但一文钱逼死英雄汉，现在缺钱，写就写吧。  
没想到一联系老朋友，那边却说，你缺钱？现在有家新公司，给钱特别大方，正在到处找人来写作。就是题材……  
“情色文学？”还是两个男的？要他写男女都困难，这种完全就是超越他的极限了吧！他连看都没看过啊！  
“Matt，咱们是老朋友我才把这份好差事介绍给你。”编辑朋友还挺认真：“你别看不起这种出版社，人家销量奇大，还有专属网站订阅，电子稿酬也超高。重要的是，来钱很快！这也是正经工作，OK？要不是那边的编辑我也很熟，我才不会给你介绍。很多人抢着去写没门路呢。你这种曾经的畅销书作家，他们最欢迎了，说不定还给你预付可观的定金。”  
“……你不加‘曾经’那个词，是不是会死。”  
Matt被戳到痛处。  
不愧是老朋友，知道怎么才能让他死心接受现实。对，他在科幻小说这边暂时是没出路了，为了快钱……写就写吧！  
“所以，我，我就先看看素材。”说到“素材”两个字的时候，Matt又心虚地看一眼已经黑屏的电脑。他都是为了钱！为了动物园！为了动物！  
听Matt说完，Ben呃呃半天不接茬。说实话，他有点感动。  
起码Matt不像员工们设想的那样，被眼前的困难打倒，索性直接把动物园又甩锅盘出去，或者干脆逃回城里眼不见为净。他是真的在为解决问题想办法。  
“总之就是这样啦，你刚才乱想什么呢。”  
Matt揉揉脖子，还是火辣辣地疼，这人下手没点分寸。“我怎会去拍片……也没那个条件好吗，人家那些演员的身材……”  
全员八块腹肌，全员健美先生，不练肌肉都不好意思去拍片。想想自己一身没进过健身房的软肉，Matt才没那个自信在镜头面前呈露自己。  
Ben嘴角抽动了一下。Matt说自己没条件的时候，他毫无预兆就想起自己那天“帮”Matt洗澡，把人家全身上下看遍摸遍了。要是让他选的话，他觉得Matt比刚才电脑里的男演员诱人多了……等等！并没有人让他选！他干嘛要选！不存在的！  
一股莫名的热气从下腹升起，动物园长觉得自己真不能呆下去了，赶紧丢了句“我很抱歉”就跑路。  
他怎么会没事干就硬了？这不科学！  
第二天，Matt拜托Lily替他照顾外甥女，开车进了城。  
他约了那位新出版社的编辑谈工作。既然下决心要挣快钱，那就赶紧行动吧。  
新编辑是位年轻的女士，一头柔和的棕发，戴着眼镜斯斯文文，说起话来却干脆利落，谈到某些敏感话题也完全不会不好意思。Matt觉得自己的脸皮，比这位Molly小姐薄多了。  
“我读过您的科幻大作”，Molly小姐对他十分友善：“您很有想象力！请把这种想象力用到您的新作上来。我会为您向公司争取条件最优厚的合同，您只要专心创作就好了。”  
Matt不自在地咳两声：“但是，我的笔名……”  
“了解”。Molly小姐善解人意：“很多作家都不想用原来的笔名在我们出版社发表作品，我们理解！世俗的目光还是很苛刻的。”  
把话说得这么体面，Matt真是谢谢她。“那我换个名字吧。”  
“好的！我们的作品还是女读者居多，其实也是女作家写得多。您原来作品的笔触也很细腻，我觉得，您还是起个女性化的笔名吧？”  
装成女作家？无所谓啦，编辑怎么说怎么做呗。  
“叫Elizabeth怎么样？”  
Molly打了个响指：“英伦淑女禁欲风，带着维多利亚时期地下情色文学的味道，很适合。”  
你高兴就好。Matt看Molly说得眉飞色舞，感觉他的新编辑真是很热爱这份工作啊。也好，有个能干的编辑，自己能省下很多事。毕竟创作自己从没涉足的这个题材，就够他头疼的了。  
“除了名字，我们还得给您的笔名做一个简单的介绍。请问您的大学是……”  
“哈佛。英文系。”  
“太棒了！”Molly抓住Matt的手：“名校才女写的情色文学！这个噱头很吸引人！”  
Matt红着脸抽回手：“我只是肄业。”因为大学最后一年迷上科幻创作，到处旅行取材，参加很多创作讨论会，耽搁了学业，这让姐姐唠叨了他很久。  
“肄业更棒！”Molly永远热情高涨：“哈佛毕业，比尔盖茨和扎克伯格的标准配置。你也会成为我们出版社的比尔盖茨的。”  
承你吉言啊姑娘。Matt已经接不上Molly的脑电波了。  
“那个，能不写我的学校吗……”他叹口气：“我怕校友会知道了开除我啊。”  
“哦，听说您买了个动物园，急需一大笔资金填补空缺？”  
刚才还笑嘻嘻的Molly小姐瞬间收敛了不少笑容，狡黠的眼神直盯着Matt：“我们出版社的宗旨是，希望不放过任何能卖钱的热点。您觉得呢？”  
Matt举起双手表示投降。向Molly投降，向金钱投降！  
下午的时候，Ben正在为孟加拉虎喂药，看到Matt朝他走过来。小说家兼动物园老板站在他身边，欲言又止，Ben忍不住问：“怎么了？上午跟出版社谈得不顺利？”  
“不是，还行……”  
Matt摸摸脖子，想着怎么开口。  
很难启齿啊！  
和Molly的对话又仿佛出现在眼前。  
“现在我们可以先来策划您的第一部小说了。我们有出版公司专属的网站，每一部作品先在网络连载，读者订阅后，我们按照合同给您分成，然后等作品连载完了再集结出版。因为您是第一次和我们签合同，所以我需要您先确定好选题和大纲，我才好跟公司争取。”  
Matt表示同意，但题材……他哪里知道该写什么题材啊！  
好在他的编辑Molly小姐真是一位资深业内人士。  
“现在最受欢迎的还是都市系列。您可以选择娱乐圈题材，总裁题材，或者您可以写清纯点的，校园题材？”  
光是听着就让人脑袋疼。娱乐圈他完全不懂，总裁……他在经营动物园之前，对做生意一窍不通，现在也一窍不通。校园，天哪他离开大学好久了。  
“您可以从您熟悉的生活内容来策划……”Molly不厌其烦地为他提供思路，突然眼睛一亮：“对了！您有个动物园！”  
“所，所以呢？”  
Matt被她吓得不轻。根据他对Molly虽然不多，但也足够印象深刻的了解，这位姑娘好像什么都干得出来……她不会让他写……人……动物……吧……  
“动物园！多么野性的题材！”  
Molly被自己天才的想法所激动着，搞不好自己手下的作者能开创出一个新的流派。“你可以让两个男主角在这个远离尘嚣的乡间动物园里相爱，动物园的场景多野性，多优美啊！这就是现代社会的牛仔题材！”  
说到兴起，Molly又抓住Matt的手：“这篇您要是写好了，说不定能卖个好版权，也拍成媲美《断背山》的神作呢。”  
——想太远了吧这位姑娘，能不能正视你们只是一家情色文学出版社。Matt无语望天。  
“至于主角的人物设定呢，嗯，你这个动物园老板的身份就很不错。想想，一个本来在城市里生活的都市青年，被动物园里工作的，浑身荷尔蒙爆棚的动物园管理员所吸引……”  
Matt目瞪口呆。  
更让他受到惊吓的，是他听着Molly的描述，竟然联想到他和Ben相处的画面。  
不是吧！  
他们才不是情色文学的主人公呢！

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ⑥  
“所以，你准备把你新小说的男主人公写成我和你？”  
Ben惊讶地脱下手套，朝Matt走近两步。  
Matt下意识地后退。是他的错觉吗，Ben好像在生气，脸好黑啊啊啊害怕！  
“不，不是我和你！只是编辑建议写……”Matt吞了下口水，小小声：“写动物园老板和管理员……”  
那不就是我和你！！！！  
Ben再往前一步，Matt直接就退到身后的树上了。呜呜呜他好怕，Ben不会打他吧？生气的Ben看起来更高更壮了好吓人，妈妈我想回家！  
“……知道了，所以你来找我说这个干嘛？”  
Ben闷闷地说，由于身高差的关系，他看Matt不得不俯视。看到Matt怯怯地不敢和他对视的样子，Ben居然有点想笑。  
他清了清嗓子：“说啊。我还要给斯巴喂药。”  
“我不会写。”  
“啊？”  
“我，不知道该怎么写啊。”Matt委屈得想哭，他从来没写过这种男男小说好吗？原本在创作科幻作品时，引以为傲的想象力和逻辑思维，感觉完全用不上了。他都不知道该怎么写这个“发生在动物园里的情色故事”，对，还要情色，杀了他吧。  
可是想到Molly小姐开出的那张条件优渥的合同，他又不舍得把眼看着要到手的大笔稿酬给推出去。  
“你不知道该怎么写，”Ben的脸又黑了几分：“问我干嘛？”  
难道他觉得自己会写？  
“你，你就当是为了动物园。”  
Matt大着胆子，深吸一口气，对Ben说：“帮我想想该怎么写。”  
Ben二话不说甩手就走，他倒不是生气，他是突然觉得很尴尬。对，他跟这个城里来的小说家真是一见面就没有不尴尬的！让他来帮着写情色小说——还要以自己和他为主角——尴尬得Ben想去跟河马一起泡泡水，冷静一下。  
因为他发现自己脑中不可遏制地出现了很多很不和谐的画面……  
不关他的事！都是因为那天不小心看到Matt在看片！  
“喂！”  
Matt一着急也顾不得害怕了，一下扯住Ben的衬衫，结果Ben动作太大，刺拉一下，衬衫裂了个大口子。  
“呃……”  
完蛋了！Matt欲哭无泪，他跟这个大块头，到底什么时候才能好好交流？  
也许永远没希望了。  
“sorry，我，我真不是故意的。”  
“这是我唯一干净的衬衫了。”这下Ben真不走了，叹口气，双手抱胸看着Matt。他为了动物园的事天天在园里泡十几个小时，每周才有空洗一次衣服。看来得让Lily替自己去把家里那堆脏衣服都洗了。  
“我会赔你的啦。你先替我把小说想出来行不行？拜托了。”  
大概是觉得撕破Ben的衣服，已经突破了上几次尴尬的极限，Matt反而破罐破摔不管了，终于把自己的意图说清楚：“我的编辑说，情节什么的不重要，重要的是，是……的地点。”  
他故意省略了最关键的单词，不过Ben迅速领会了他的意思。  
饶是大个子每天日晒雨淋皮糙肉厚脸色天生黑，也透出了淡淡的潮红，脸硬憋着才没烧起来。好吧，尽管这位糊涂老板语焉不详，Ben算是明白他想干嘛了。就是想问自己，动物园里什么场景适合写他的情色小说，是吧？  
“没地方适合。”  
Ben尽量保持他的面瘫脸，进行动物园导游式的讲解。  
“咱们动物园原来比较吸引人的，就是各区无障碍对接的游览观赏模式。从一个区到另一个区，几乎没有设置障碍区域。也就是，无处可藏。”  
Matt的头低得要贴上胸口，很好，Ben现在超配合。但是为什么他越听越脸红，红得都不敢抬头了？  
Ben继续说下去：“那么，除了游客常去的地方，工作人员能到的就是动物们休息的区域。你觉得是斑马的马厩合适，还是斯巴的铁笼比较有情调？”  
Matt想到马厩里粪便的销魂味道就一抖。就知道Molly出了个馊主意，动物园其实一点都不野性也不浪漫，这是个随时要处理大型动物粪便的地方啊！  
“孔雀区那边不是有小树林……”  
“那些树就跟我差不多高。”说完，Ben差点咬到舌头。他干嘛拿自己打比方啊！真当自己是男主之一了吗！太可怕了，随随便便就被这家伙洗脑了！  
“就没有能瞎掰一下的地方？”Matt绝望地挠挠头：“好歹随便编一下骗骗读者，不要那么严谨啦。”  
……所以你现在还真是特别认真的想跟我讨论这个？  
大概同样因为，现在谈论的话题根本就不是尴尬，而是尴尬成精了，Ben居然也适应了这场谈话。他索性丢下手里的工作，也不管衬衫下摆还裂着个口子，挥手让Matt跟上。  
“走吧，我们去瞭望台。”  
Matt赶紧小跑跟上大块头的脚步，手里还拿着他的笔记本和笔，一副认真听讲的样子。路过的几个员工都以为老板又在跟着园长学习工作，毫不在意。只有Ben和Matt心里有鬼，都静静地不出声往动物园中间的瞭望台走，两人都觉得怪怪的。  
瞭望台平时没人，只有在开园的时候，会有员工在上面值班，观察园中客人们的动向，随时处理紧急情况。  
“这里？”  
Matt上来过一次，那次是和大家一起打扫卫生，倒是没认真看过风景。这次上来，天色已近傍晚，四面通透的瞭望台视线极佳，极目望去全是被晚霞笼罩的旷野。  
微风拂过，Matt把手撑在窗台上好奇地张望，然后才想起他们是来干嘛的。  
“等等？这么通透的地方？在这里做？”  
他回头看着双手抱胸，站在他几步外的大块头。  
大块头没理解错他的意思吧？他是想问动物园里，什么地点适合避开人群约会，然后，嗯，展开关键情节。这里随便说话大声一点，整个动物园都会听到吧？  
还是说，Ben脑中的情节就是这种狂野大胆的……搞得整个动物园的人都听到的情节？OMG！他才不敢写！  
看着Matt的脸刷得红成抹布，Ben也不由自主跟着脸红：“我是让你来看看整个园区哪里适合！你想什么啊！”  
“抱歉抱歉。”Matt吐吐舌头，这次真是误会人家了。不过他突然福至心灵：“但是这里虽然不适合……呃那个，但是很适合情侣约会哎。”  
“是吗。”  
大块头懒懒地靠在窗户边，这里的风景他每天都在看，没觉得有什么特别啊。但是……  
他看着Matt在夕阳映照下，线条柔和的尖俏面孔，湖水蓝的眼睛仿佛会发光。短短的发丝被光线打得透亮，嘴唇向上弯起，光是看着就觉得十分柔软。  
风景没什么特别，人嘛，还算是有点好看。  
Matt突然舔了舔嘴唇，Ben像是被戳破自己正在偷看人家的嘴巴，非常不自在地挪开视线。Matt完全没察觉他的异样，走过来拉着他往远处看：“真的呀，我可以写两个人第一次就在这里约会，嗯，初吻也可以是在这里……”  
他抬起头看向Ben：“你觉得怎样？”  
大块头俯首和他对视了0.1秒。  
然后突然伸手扣住他的后脑，吻了上去。  
“唔……”Matt瞪大了眼睛，完全忘记挣扎或者抗议，任由高大的男人把自己压向他，温热的嘴唇含住他翘起的唇珠研磨两下，舌头破开牙齿往里探索，越吻越深。  
他吻技好好喔……Matt过了好一阵才意识到他们在做什么，正想推开Ben，大块头却主动放开了他。  
“……嗯，我觉得就这么写吧。”  
Ben竟然还保持着一张面瘫脸，舌尖在下唇滑过一圈，点点头。  
啊？  
刚才……是在“实践”情节？  
Matt双手捂着嘴巴，眼尾发红，又羞又窘。他真不是在占自己便宜吗！

 

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ⑦  
无论如何总是要交稿的。  
在发出邮件的第一天，Matt感觉自己又像是回到了当初那个到处跑各大出版社的小菜鸟，无比紧张地等待着编辑部的电话——或者根本没有电话。  
然后，他的手机很快响起来了。  
Molly小姐带来了好消息。  
“你写得太好了Matt！”女郎的声音活力充沛，她真是个热爱工作的姑娘：“主编已经通过了你的大纲和开头，现在你可以到我们的网站上开始连载了。作者区我已经帮你开通了哦。”  
于是Matt又不得不想起了自己那个羞耻的新笔名“Elizabeth”。  
“真的写得很好，两个男主角之间一开场就火花四射！”Molly赞不绝口：“尤其是那位动物园管理员，高大威猛又沉默寡言？天哪这种类型读者最爱看了，加油哦！”  
“呃……好……”  
“还有，你一开篇就写他们接吻了，很不错！非常吸引眼球。读者一定都迫不及待等着他们开始下一步互动了，可以再加点料！刺激一点！”  
还要更刺激？杀了他吧，写得出这个开头都全靠……不是！没有靠什么！并不是因为那天Ben亲了他，他才写得出开头的！  
那天之后，他面对Ben总觉得怪怪的。Ben对他的态度倒是一如往常，但不再排斥他和大伙儿一起干活了。  
这算是接纳他成为动物园的“同伴”了吗？  
那他接纳的方式还真是……有点奇怪啊……  
没事干突然偷亲人家，总得给个解释吧！

“你在干嘛，Matt？”  
小外甥女Rosie洗完澡路过书房，看Matt呆呆地捧着一杯咖啡，对着电脑发呆，好奇地问。  
“没什么……过来，我给你擦头发。”  
Matt把外甥女拉过来，用大毛巾罩住她的小脑袋擦了一气。  
“在这儿住开心吗？”  
“还不错啦。”小女孩人小鬼大，老气横秋：“我和Lily蛮合得来。跟她学做了苹果派，不过味道不怎么样。等我做出成功的苹果派再请你吃！”  
“噗。”Matt被小女孩自信的笑容逗笑了，低头在小外甥女比苹果还可爱的脸蛋上亲了一口：“好啦，自己去拿电吹风吹干，一会儿我去给你讲个故事。”  
“我不要再听童话了，我要听冒险故事。”  
小女孩嘟嘟囔囔地往自己房间走，顺口问：“不是说好了明天带我去市区买换季的新衣服吗？别忘记了啊！”  
“知道啦公主！”  
Matt无奈地开始在书架上翻儿童书，找她想听的儿童故事。Rosie才多大，都得为自己的换季衣服操心了。好吧，Matt再次体会到自己一个单身汉带孩子多不容易，他盘算着明天到市区顺便给Lily买个小礼物，顺便谢谢少女替他照顾Rosie。

购物比他预计的时间要快一些，回到动物园附近的时候天还亮着。  
Matt把车停在无人的十字路头等绿灯，正在打呵欠的时候，突然一个激灵！  
“等，等等？”  
他是不是眼花了？  
一头巨大的灰熊，正慢吞吞地，慢吞吞地，从他们的SUV前蹒跚而过。  
那不是他动物园里的灰熊巴斯特吗！  
沉重的身躯在地上发出哼哧哼哧的响声，大熊绕着他的车头转了半圈，一巴掌拍在他驾驶座旁的玻璃窗上。  
车身猛震！  
“Rosie！别动！”Matt两手抓着方向盘冲后排喊，手心不停冒汗，脑子嗡嗡作响。  
“它，它怎么跑出来了？”小女孩再早熟也是个孩子，吓得脸都青了。  
Matt顾不上那么多了，赶紧拨通了Ben的电话。  
“喂？”  
片刻后，熟悉的低沉声音传来，Matt忙喊着：“Ben！出事了！快来！”  
他都没意识到自己的声音在发着抖。  
“怎么了？别怕，把事情说清楚。”  
Ben显然也被他吓了一跳，但仍克制着，沉着回应。

树枝哗哗地扑打在身上，然而Matt已经感觉不到疼，他一路跟着灰熊巴斯特狂奔。  
把外甥女留在车上叮嘱她照顾好自己，他追着那头逃跑的大熊往山坡上跑。  
“Matt！你在哪儿？”  
山下传来建造师Peter的喊声，紧接着是工匠Robin，看来整个动物园都出动了。Matt高喊着他们的名字：“巴斯特在这边！”  
他往下看，在枝丫缝隙间，看到了Ben飞奔而至的高大身影。  
“我给圣地亚哥的兽医打电话了，他正开着大车赶来，但是要价很高。”  
Ben手里拿着麻醉枪，分了一支跟Matt：“会用吗？”  
“应该吧。”  
Matt前几天跟Peter一起检查园内器械的时候学过皮毛。  
“多少钱我都给！可不能走漏熊逃走的消息，否则我们动物园就完蛋了！”  
想到农业部检查员的嘴脸，Matt就要抓狂。  
Ben侧头看了他一眼：“你不知道这家伙的厉害。躲到我后面去。”  
“不用。”  
Matt抓着枪继续往前跑，没在意Ben让他躲开这回事，更没在意Ben语气里淡淡的关心。  
男人眯了一下眼睛，似乎有点惊讶这位城里少爷的勇气。

“找到它了！”魁梧的建造师在山坡对面大吼，然而似乎是被那边的声音所惊吓，灰熊反而掉头，朝着Matt这边呼噜呼噜地爬过来。  
Matt没被吓住，抓紧了手里的麻醉枪，小步往前，尽量把语气放得柔和些。  
“嘿巴斯特，我们去逛逛吧，像在动物园里一样。这枪很厉害，我不想打伤你。”  
“让开！”Ben一不留神发现Matt竟敢迎上去，看到巴斯特的大掌往前猛拍地面，心头一紧，没多想就单手把Matt抱到身后去。“别动！”  
Matt只觉得自己像个麻袋一样被抱起来甩开，这男人力气也太大了吧！他踉跄了两步，突然听到巴斯特嗷地一声，动物园的人从四面八方赶了过来。  
“好了好了。”  
工匠Robin松了一口气：“Ben的麻醉枪打中了它。”  
这时Ben才回头，看着惊魂未定的Matt：“你没事吧？”  
“……我没……”Matt刚想说自己没事，忽然脚踝上传来钻心的疼痛。“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
看他站不稳，Ben很紧张地立刻抱住他。Matt扶着他的胳膊，额头冒汗：“这边的脚好像崴了……”  
他是不是和这个男人犯冲啊？先是伤了左手，现在又崴了右脚？  
“啧。”  
男人把枪丢给同伴，直接打横将Matt抱起来往山坡下走。“你们等兽医开大车过来，把巴斯特运回去。”  
“等等，Rosie还在我车上。”Matt两手勾着Ben的脖子保持身体平衡。  
“好，我们先去接她。”

一群人顾不上看那头昏迷的灰熊，目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。  
“他们……”  
Robin回头仰视着老大哥Peter：“已经这么熟了？”  
“呵呵，”美少女Lily抱着怀里的麻醉枪冷笑：“我记得我以前跟Ben去游泳腿抽筋，他把我拖到岸上让我自己按摩一下腿自己慢慢走回家。那时候我才十岁。”  
兄妹情谊真不值钱啊。  
就知道他俩有猫腻！

“又是一大笔钱啊。”  
Matt坐在卧室床沿上，光着脚丫子，任由Ben半蹲在他脚边用冰桶给他冷敷。  
Rosie小孩子心大，一回到动物园又疯玩去了，刚才的灰熊事件对她毫无影响。  
对Matt的影响可就太大了——听到Ben说了兽医出动要花多少钱，他简直要犯心脏病。  
本来就入不敷出，又加上这意外的开支，还能不能好了。  
“幸好，出版社已经先给了一笔定金。”  
Ben抬眼看了看他：“你的……小说，开始发表了？”  
“是啊，编辑说还不错，我昨天看了下读者反馈也……”Matt突然意识到这本小说对他们来说，是个超级尴尬的话题，便再也说不下去了。  
“读者什么反应？”  
Ben还挺好奇，追问道。  
“就，就说挺好。”  
小说家的脸渐渐热起来。自己写出来的句子，莫名地在脑中盘旋。  
——高大壮硕的男人将他压在瞭望台窗沿上放肆地热吻，舌与舌交缠摩擦，口腔里的每一处都被反复舔压。他被吻得将近窒息，连简单的吞咽动作都难以做出。  
——他从没被人这样吻过，连意识都浮在空中，仿佛整个身心都被这男人所主宰，所控制，唯有本能地承受这一切。  
——强烈的荷尔蒙气息使他晕眩。男人身上有淡淡的汗味，混杂着草腥气，炽热而狂野，像动物园里的雄狮。  
“你脸红什么。”  
男人突然伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。  
一直泡在冰桶里给他按摩的手好冰，发烫的脸颊被刺激了下，Matt回到现实，突然看到Ben的帅脸近在眼前。  
“没……没什么！”  
他下意识地往后仰，Ben却一下子欺近，两手撑在床沿，整个上半身都笼罩住他。Matt一下没保持住平衡，半个身子都躺倒了，Ben不但没有让开，身子反而压得更下。  
“你干什么……唔……”  
男人抓住他的两手扣在头部两侧，记忆中热烈的激吻再次重现。  
刚才在他脑中飞舞的那些句子，又被具体化了，甚至更狂野，更放纵。  
急促的呼吸互相纠缠，温热的嘴唇紧紧堵着他的嘴巴，像要将他的灵魂都吸进去。  
不知从何时起，Matt放软了身体，无意识地伸出舌尖，顶了顶Ben在他口中搅动的舌头，又引发了另一波激烈的缠绵。  
窗外的天色渐渐黑下来，最后一丝夕阳的余光从房间消失。昏暗中，只剩下粗重的喘息声。

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ⑧  
“Matt你看到新章节的点击了吗！”  
Molly兴奋的叫声差点冲破Matt的耳膜，他不得不把手机拿开一些。女编辑的激动之情透过电波一滴不剩地传过来，可见她现在多高兴：“已经是我们新网站阅读量最高的一篇！”  
“……哦。”  
Matt这时正在电脑前看着他的连载网页，内心五味陈杂。  
“写得好！读者反馈你都看到了吧？大家对管理员强推老板的情节都很期待啊！”Molly不无遗憾地说：“虽然最后还是没有推成功。不过没关系！有悬念才有期待，这样大家对你下次更新会更饥渴的。”  
饥渴……  
你也不需要用这种字眼吧编辑小姐。Matt听得一身冷汗。真是一位激情澎湃的编辑啊。  
“所以，你准备好怎么写他们本垒打了吗？”  
编辑小姐催促道。  
“呃，这个。”Matt不敢说自己压根没想，只好说：“我写了大家就知道了吧。”  
大概习惯了Matt比较温吞含蓄的性格，Molly善解人意地笑起来：“好好好，那就让我们好好期待你下次的更新了。按照这个阅读和付费订阅量继续下去，你可以获得很不错的稿酬哦。”  
不愧是女魔头Molly小姐，精确地打在Matt的七寸上，一句话就让蔫蔫的Matt不得不强打精神继续写下去。  
都是为了动物园！Matt给自己鼓劲。

他已经完全融入了动物园里的生活，了解每一只动物的名字和习性，跟所有员工相处愉快。修建工作进展不错，只要资金跟上，应该能通过6月底的检查，然后在7月7日正常开园营业。  
一切都按部就班顺顺利利，除了Ben这个插曲。  
Matt实在搞不懂Ben。  
那天Ben又吻了他。如果说在瞭望台上只是一时兴起，那这回呢？  
Matt能感受到那天Ben对自己的欲望——他又不是小孩子。他们吻了很久，Matt甚至觉得自己被吻到缺氧了。  
天色完全黑透，他仰起头，看到朦胧黯淡的星光穿透窗户，在Ben周围打上一圈光晕。男人的喘息渐渐平静下来，有力的手臂圈住他，两个人的体温隔着衣服的布料仍然热得发烫。  
后来他主动放开了Matt，去把灯打开。  
当屋里大放光明的时候，Matt看到他蹲下来，用毛巾慢慢擦干他的脚，再去找拖把来清理地上被打翻的冰桶。有条不紊，干净整齐，就像他平时照顾动物园里那些动物们一样利落。  
Matt咬着被吻肿的嘴唇，坐在床沿看男人做着这些。  
他们一句话都没有说。

仿佛有什么被打破了，又仿佛有新的障碍将他们隔开。  
近在咫尺却触不可及，两个人都变得小心翼翼。  
每说一句话都公事公办，再不敢看对方的眼睛。  
Matt不知道Ben这是怎么了。  
他也不知道自己到底怎么想。  
也许，假装什么都没有发生过，才是成熟的处理方式？

“Matt！斯巴跑到假山上面去了！”  
Lily跑到动物园值班室里找Matt：“快来！”  
Matt赶紧丢下手里的账单往外跑。  
斯巴作为一头已到暮年的孟加拉虎，浑身病痛，Matt刚接手的时候就被告知它时日无多了。但这段时间以来，他让Ben聘请的兽医似乎医术不错，也可能是高昂的治疗费起了作用。总之，斯巴的情况还过得去，原来他们都预计这位老伙计可以撑到动物园开园。  
“它下不来。”  
建造师Peter看到Matt跑过来，沉声道：“已经有段时间了。一直都下不来。它体力不支了。”  
Matt有些不知所措，看向正走过来的Ben。“这种情况该怎么办？”  
Ben双眉紧锁，凝神不语。  
“没办法。”他叹了口气。“叫兽医过来吧。它的时间到了。”  
过了好一会儿，Matt才领会到，“它的时间到了”和周围人的沉默是什么意思。  
“不！”  
他失控地叫起来，这还是他来到动物园后第一次情绪如此激动：“它还没到那个时候！我要去把它弄下来！它吃了药就会好的！”  
没有人回答他。  
他锤了一下护栏，不管不顾地往内门那边走。看到他真要进虎山去救斯巴，Ben忍不住一把拉住他的胳膊：“等下！”  
Matt转头仰视他，Ben看到他蓝眼睛上蒙着一层水雾，心里不知怎的也跟着揪紧。  
“等我想想办法。你别轻举妄动。”他放开了Matt的手，对robin和Peter说：“老虎最怕噪音。去拿铁皮桶和饲料盆过来！敲得越响亮越好！”  
Matt竟不知还有这种方法。整个动物园的员工，连他的小外甥女，都拿着各式各样的锅碗瓢盆在疯狂敲击，喊着斯巴的名字。  
奄奄一息的老虎终于不堪其扰，扭动了一下脖子。  
“它动了！动了！”Matt激动地跳起来，手里的铁桶敲得更欢：“斯巴！斯巴！”  
“好好，它往下面走了！”  
“斯巴！加油！”Rosie也稚气地叫着，总算看到那只老虎懒洋洋地，一小步，一小步挪到了假山下面。  
“太好了！”  
人群爆发出一阵欢呼。Peter和robin赶紧去查看它的情况，准备给它喂水喂药。

“Matt。”  
只有Ben脸上依然没有一丝笑容。  
“你看到它走路的样子了。它全身都很疼。走不动了。”  
Matt眼里的喜色渐渐褪去：“可刚才大家都很高兴……”  
“它真的不行了。动物不会说话。”Ben很认真地看着Matt的眼睛：“但我懂它们。它坚持不下去了。叫兽医来处理吧。”  
“不！”  
Matt再次尖叫起来，挥舞着手：“它还可以活下去！”  
“你没处理过这个。你不懂。让我来，OK？”  
“你没有这个权利。”Matt喘着气，怒视着Ben：“我是老板，我说了算。”  
“所以你就打算让它这么熬下去？每一秒钟都是痛苦？”  
Ben也红了眼，质问他：“为了满足你那点可怜的、自我感动的善心？”  
“我没有！”  
Matt气得发抖，Ben似乎也知道自己说得过分，住口不语。两人对峙沉默片刻，那边的人远远看着，没人敢过来。  
Matt转身离开，去查看斯巴的情况。看着他的背影，Ben感觉什么被堵在心口，闷得发慌。

“求求你吃点……”  
隔着铁笼，Matt蹲在老虎斯巴面前，低声恳求。然而老虎似乎连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了。放在面前的新鲜肉块，完全吸引不了它。  
它老了，正在死去。  
Matt把头埋进膝盖里，哽咽着说：“求求你活下去……”  
动物休息区走廊外，Ben看着里面那个蜷缩成一团的身影，想走进去，却又不知道该说什么。  
晚餐的时候他发现Rosie和Lily在一起，小女孩说她舅舅没胃口，给她热了个披萨让她来跟Lily一块吃，还叫她在美洲豹跟Lily玩。  
“我今晚能和Lily一起睡吗？她说她会带我到屋顶上去看星星。”  
Lily就住在美洲豹餐厅的小阁楼上。  
“OK。”  
Ben拍了拍小女孩的头，吃完堂妹给自己烤的面包，貌似随意地说：“我给她舅舅拿两片面包过去吧。”  
Lily狡黠一笑，迅速给哥哥打包，还放进了两个苹果：“拿去！”  
她和Rosie对视微笑，但Ben并没有注意，提过纸袋就走。

敲了半天大门依然没人回应，Ben熟门熟路地推开门，往楼上Matt的房间走。  
他的房间门没锁，也没开灯。  
“Matt。”Ben看到有个人影缩在床上，犹豫了一下要不要开灯：“吃面包吗？Lily烤的。”  
“不吃。”  
声音带着浓浓的鼻音，显然是哭过了。Ben没开灯，就着月光把纸袋放在他床头，尽量放轻了动作准备回去。他应该不想被自己看到哭鼻子的样子吧……男人站在床边，想说今天很抱歉，但话涌到嘴巴却一个字都蹦不出来。  
床上的被子里突然伸出一只手。  
Matt伸手抓住了Ben垂在床沿的手，声音嘶哑：“我不想斯巴死。”  
“呃，其实我也……可是……”Ben期期艾艾说不出一句完整的话。他从来不会安慰人。  
“我不想失去它……我已经失去了太多……”  
哽咽的语气越来越浓，Matt握紧了Ben的手。  
“不要走。”  
Ben的心砰砰砰砰狂跳起来。  
他脱掉鞋子躺到Matt的身边，隔着被子，抱住那个缩成一团的人。  
另一只手也从被子里伸出，摸索着Ben的脸颊。冰冷的唇瓣贴了上来，Ben急促地呼吸，将他从被子里抱出来，圈进自己的怀里。  
忘情地吻下去。

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo ⑨  
“嘶……”  
被压在下面的青年发出抽痛的低吟，鼻音软软的带着哭腔，男人忙停下动作。  
“疼吗？”  
“嗯……继续……”  
Matt忍着要掉不掉的泪花，双手抱紧了身上这具赤裸滚烫的躯体。一块块坟起纠结的肌肉仿佛是包着薄薄皮肉的钢铁，充满了力量。他小幅度地扭动了一下屁股，羞涩地鼓励着对方，引得男人忍不住从喉咙发出难耐的呻吟，双手抓紧他弹滑的臀肉又把阴茎捅得更深一点。  
巨大的柱头卡在艰难撑开的紧致肉环里，一寸寸往里深入。这场突如其来的性爱并没有做什么准备，仓促间也只能在Matt床头柜上找一瓶润肤的凡士林当润滑——感谢他好歹还有基本的护肤习惯，像Ben就没有这东西。  
不需要说出来，两人也通过身体感受到，对方在此之前大概没有跟同性做爱的经验。但本能仍驱使着他们疯狂地热吻，扯掉彼此身上遮蔽的衣物。Ben抬起Matt的一条腿，青年从善如流地把另一条腿也缠上了他的腰。  
无声的邀请。  
在此之前，Ben有很多次想象着Matt的身体自慰过。他闭上眼，一次又一次回想那天浴室里青年被水汽蒸腾得粉红的皮肤，滑腻得不可思议的手感。柔软又富有弹性的肌肉，不小心碰到就会翘起的、尖尖的乳头……他在被子里想象这一切，然后粗喘着射出来。第二天面对Matt的时候，他努力维持着面瘫的表情，却担心Matt看出自己每晚都想着把他扒光。  
Ben觉得自己面对Matt的时候简直像个色情狂。他从来不知道自己会对一个同性产生如此丰富、难以抑制的性幻想。  
而此刻，他每夜幻想着压在身下操弄到哭泣也不停止的对象，正向他敞开了自己，拱起腰肢，生涩却主动地，吞食他肿胀到快爆炸的阴茎。那从未被进入的湿热肠道像无数张小嘴吮吸着他阴茎上每一处神经末梢，男人脑中的弦被锋利的刀一下又一下削得极细、极细，只差一点就崩断。  
“快进来……”  
嘶哑黏腻的喘息，低得像要听不到，却猛地扯断了他最后的理智。男人放弃了一切顾虑，用力挺胯，在青年的小声尖叫中冲进大半，开始耸动胯部不停抽插。  
“啊……啊啊……”Matt终于忍不住哭出来，双手在男人的背上胡乱抓着，大概留下了不少浅浅的抓痕。但男人已经无暇感觉这轻微的抓痛，他只觉得全身的血液都凝固了一样，阴茎被紧窒包裹的触觉却敏锐清晰起来。粗长的巨物挤进了从未开启的甬道，瞬间被高热紧致的嫩肉越绞越紧。  
男人发出呻吟强忍着发泄的欲望继续向前，硕大的柱头一点点向深进犯，潮湿狭小的肉穴也不停向外推挤着滚烫的异物，推拒更是让嫩肉用力的按压着柱身。青年张开嘴无声地喘着气，肠道被异物挤压的酸胀感、穴口被撑到极限的撕裂感，还有，身体被填得满满当当的充实感，这一切都是那么陌生。  
然而感觉不能更好了。  
他扣紧男人的脖子，主动仰起头再次吻上去。所有的喘息和尖叫都被堵在彼此的嘴里，鼻息喷在对方脸上，男人短短的胡茬磨蹭着他的脸，这感觉真的不能更好了。  
两个生手显然不可能做得太完美，即使他们涂了很多凡士林，润滑和扩张依然是不够的。在抽插了一阵后，男人拔出柱身，又给微微开合的小穴抹上更多的凡士林，再次迫不及待地打开腿操进去。Matt的四肢立刻缠上来，毫不留情地，啃咬着男人肩膀上硬硬的肌肉，而男人的回应则是更用力地抽插。凸起的肉筋和穴壁的皱褶不断通过挤压，密不可分得贴合着彼此，也互相折磨着彼此的感官。  
男人的动作太大，Matt的脑袋都被顶到床板上了。他稍停一会儿，把比自己小了一圈的青年就着交合的姿势抱起来，翻个身让他坐到自己身上。  
“呀——”  
借着体重和重力，Matt一坐下来就被捅到了最深。他难以承受地甩着头，双手撑在男人坚实的腹肌上，全身都在发颤。  
“不行……我……我动不了……”  
穴口被撑开到极限，入口周围皮肤紧绷到泛白。青年啜泣着，被身下的男人紧紧抓住腰肢，承受电动马达一样疯狂的挺胯。  
山间的夜晚气温偏低，微风从敞开的窗户吹进来，却吹不散一室的火热。他们已经适应了屋内的光线，男人仰躺着，借着月光，看着比自己娇小太多的青年被顶得不停颠动，脸上湿漉漉的，泪水和口水一直流到锁骨。  
水痕蔓延向下，隐约流到两胸之间的沟壑。明明那么瘦，胸和屁股上却都是软软鼓鼓的肉，看得人忍不住想捏，想揉，想玩弄成各种各样的形状。  
他是这么想的，手已经先一步行动，抓住那两团抖动的乳肉放肆地揉捏。青年咬紧下唇，更淫靡的吟哦却从嘴角泄出，显然也从中得到了快感。  
男人的双手很大，十指修长，很轻松就将微鼓起的肉团笼罩住。他握住乳肉晃动起来，同时还用拇指在乳尖的肉珠上来回轻扫，乳尖慢慢挺立起来，再度硬了，变成充血的红色。  
“不要舔那里……”  
Matt往后仰头，他的抗议却完全无效。男人继续挺胯操弄着，上身坐起，一口咬住他一边的胸肉，舌头在乳尖上舔弄吮吸起来，不时发出“啧啧”声。  
早在他拇指轻扫乳尖的时候，青年就觉得似乎有股电流在侵袭他的神经。那里变得敏感非常，现在又被湿热的口腔爱抚着，更强烈的电流蹿向全身。下身异样的疼痛被Ben体贴的爱抚分散了，经过一段时间的抽插，下面的穴口也开始努力适应着入侵的硕大。  
高大的男人显然在做爱时更沉默。什么话都不说，但却什么都做了。挑逗他的乳尖，撸动他的阴茎，两手抓住他的臀肉将穴口分得更开，阴茎捅得更深。由于青年是在上面的姿势，肉棒可以进到更深的地方。  
好奇怪……啊……Matt被操得有些意识不清了，交合处火辣辣的，可又有一种从未体验过的快感在深处不停涌出来。他为了写书，研究过男人之间的性爱，知道男人从后面也能获得快感，但真正体验到的时候，才知道这种感觉根本是……无法描述的……  
在顶到深处的某块软肉时，他尖叫了一声。  
“是这里？”男人终于粗喘着开口，他扭过头小声哼哼，不好意思说舒服。可接着男人更密集的捅向那里，他被顶的大张着嘴尖叫，好像体内无数团火在烧，不断把自己的下体拱向男人，寻求着更加刺激的贴合。  
肠道里渐渐分泌出了一些粘液，他觉得自己就像女人似的被操出水来，这种联想让他在黑暗中羞红了脸。  
他的腰已经酸得动不了了，整个人被圈在厚实的怀抱里，把头无力地搁在男人肩膀上，任由男人深深浅浅地抽插。男人低头不住吻着他满是泪和汗的脸颊，轻声问他，累了？  
“嗯……”  
他连呻吟的力气都没有了，眼睛完全闭上，完全是被动地跟随着男人的节奏。他感觉自己又被放在了床上，男人从侧后方抱住他，抬高他的一条腿，先不急着进去，却把沾满了粘液的大阴茎在他的臀缝里慢慢磨蹭着。  
讨厌……经历了一波狂风骤雨般的抽插，这种色情的挑逗反而让他更害羞。明明看起来那么正经又严肃，做爱的时候却这么……喜欢逗人……他把脸埋进枕头里，咬紧了枕头的一角，然后，那根让他又恨又爱的阴茎又猛地捅了进来。  
“是这里对吧，嗯？”  
男人的记忆力好得惊人，又开始抵着先前让他疯狂的软肉开始有规律地操弄。这男人真的以前没有跟男人做过吗？除了一开始的生涩，现在根本已经彻底摸清了自己身体里里外外的敏感带，把他弄得又难受又舒服。青年把快感带来的呜咽都咬在嘴里，双手忍不住握上前面翘起滴水的阴茎，想舒缓一下后面过载的快感。  
可是，不一样……感觉好不一样……  
一只发热的手掌套上他的手，他听到了男人在他耳边的轻笑声。青年唔地绷紧了整个背脊，被男人的手套弄着射出来。  
然而他还没从欲望的高峰上回落，身后的男人却像是失去了所有耐心，开始用完全不同的高频抽插顶弄着他体内的敏感点。不行，真的忍不住了，青年哭喊着让他停下来，可换来的只是越来越猛烈的顶弄，直顶到他后穴也抽搐着高潮了……

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo (10)  
“我从来没能好好跟他们说再见。”  
半夜，屋里又恢复了宁静。Ben拧开了一盏床头灯，起身给Matt倒水，又把早就凉掉的面包撕成小块喂他吃。Matt闭着眼睛，任他的园长像喂小动物一样照顾他，哼，反正他这么累动不了谁害的呀。  
男人斜靠在床头，让各种意义上来说都吃饱了的青年趴在他厚厚的胸肌上。Matt双手圈住他的腰，耳朵贴在他的胸口，听砰砰的心跳声，轻声说，他从未学会如何与生命道别。  
“你问过我为什么买动物园？”  
即使喝了水，仍然被情欲烧得嘶哑的喉咙，说话时总带着沙沙的味道。Ben没有说话，他知道此刻的Matt只需要一个很好的聆听者。  
大手在光裸的背脊上，仿佛抚摸一只餍足的小猫。  
“因为我想忘记。”  
他的手无意识地抚着男人坚实胸肌上细密的胸毛，这又让男人刚刚平静下来的欲望在缓慢抬头，但他显然一无所知，甚至觉得好有趣地把胸毛卷在手指上把玩。  
“我想忘记姐姐和姐夫突然去世的事实。我们在那座城里一起长大，父母走了以后，她很辛苦，但她从来没有放弃我。我以前都不知道，一个年轻人，要独自把不懂事的小孩带大有多难，直到我成为Rosie的监护人……直到不停被校方喊去谈话，我才知道自己有多失败。我比不上姐姐，也对不起她，和Rosie。”  
“我突然写不出好作品了。你知道吗，我以前有书还上过分类畅销榜，可我现在居然写不出了。我的生活一团糟，后来我就想，算了，可不可以把这些东西都丢掉。找个没人认识我的地方，另起一行，重新开始……”  
“其实我就是个懦夫。”  
男人低头吻着他头顶的发旋，吻他薄薄的耳廓。  
Matt仰起头，被水色浸润过的蓝眼睛，在昏黄灯光下被晕染成浅浅的棕色。男人抬手捏住他尖尖的下巴，俯首含住那已经被吻得肿起的红唇，慢慢地磨蹭着，用舌尖一遍又一遍地品尝。  
“没关系。”良久，他才放开Matt的唇瓣，把微微喘气的青年用力抱紧：“我陪你重新开始。”  
“……嗯。”  
Matt抽了抽鼻子，又想哭了。  
他不能接受斯巴即将安乐死，因为这让他想起那些突然离开他的亲人。父母，姐姐，姐夫，一个个从他身边离开，他手里还牵着幼小的Rosie。Rosie可以向所有人发泄她的痛苦，然而，他是个成年人。  
他只能自己消化，等待痛苦或许有一天消失。  
或许永远都不会消失。  
“那，你上次，为什么……”  
Matt突然想起某件事，不满地在Ben的胸口磨蹭了一下。Ben低低笑起来：“你很在意我上次没和你做爱？”  
“……没有！”迅速否认！  
“哦。”男人语调平淡，微带着笑意：“‘他看着管理员离开他的房间，刚才还以为那男人会直接撕碎他的衣服，啃咬他的身体，毫不留情地占有他，可是，什么都没有发生……’”  
“闭嘴！”  
Matt一下子清醒过来，猛地想推开Ben坐起来，却被一双铁臂牢牢圈住。男人终于忍不住笑意，咬着他的耳垂，在他耳洞里吹气：“Elizabeth。”  
然而，男人愉快地看到怀里的小家伙，在短短几秒钟之内，整个人变成一只煮熟的红虾子，脸上蹭蹭蹭地冒出热气。  
“你居然偷看我的连载！”  
“我是正版的付费用户。”男人一本正经地回答：“写得不错。”  
从来不知道面瘫男的体内藏有这么多龌龊因子，Matt羞窘难安，非要挣扎着脱出他的怀抱。Ben的力气哪里是他比得过的，轻轻松松就将他禁锢在怀里，哄着他说：“好啦，不笑了不笑了。”  
男人柔声说：“因为我原来很担心被你讨厌……”  
他认为自己只是个无聊、乏味的动物园管理员，而Matt，这个城市来的文艺青年，真的能接受自己吗？光是睡几次就分手……Ben承认自己老土，他还是希望能够拥有一段温馨而牢固的感情，所以，一再忍耐。  
“担心你还老是亲我？”骗鬼啊？  
“忍不住嘛。”  
于是更多的吻又密密麻麻地落下来，Matt羞意未褪，想到Ben翻看自己写的那些东西就不敢看他。  
原来圈在腰上的大手慢慢往下，在被子里捏住两边的臀瓣，开始用力一张一合地揉捏着。Matt的蓝眼睛又起了水汽，小声呜咽着，喃喃地推拒：“不要啦……”  
“刚才舒服吗，嗯？”  
“就，就那样嘛。”  
男人才没那么容易放过他。“哦。哪样啊？”  
手指绕着因为不住开合而流出粘液的穴口打圈，一下一下浅浅抽插着：“哪样？”  
“啊……不要……呀！”  
两根手指猛地戳进来，他绷紧了背肌下意识地撅起屁股，想把手指挤压出去。然而男人手指的动作却在加快，又一根手指加入，搅动，分剪，即使闷在被子里也能听到扑扑的水声。  
Matt泄愤般一口咬在男人的胸口，对Ben来说就像小猫挠痒痒一样没感觉。他抓紧了那扭动的腰肢，对准还在流水的穴口，又一次捅进去。  
“呜……”  
这次Ben进来得很慢，像是刻意拉长进入的时间，让他每一寸内壁都深刻感受到那根灼热的阴茎是怎样占据他的领地，在他的体内驰骋，让他丢盔卸甲，一败涂地。  
男人的腰力实在惊人，仿佛不知疲倦一样，掐着他的腰往下按，又用力地把他顶起来。他被动上上下下地吞吃着男人湿漉漉的阴茎，被顶得泄出声声破碎不堪的呻吟，然而蚀骨的快感也在飞快地扩散。显然男人已经掌握了进攻的节奏和频率，深深浅浅，顶在他脆弱的软肉上，准确而残忍地狙击着他的敏感点，非要逼得他难耐地呻吟不止……  
男人翻个身，将他又压在下面，打开他的腿压到胸口，硕大的头部顶在他湿润的穴口上磨蹭。青年喘息着，看那张英俊帅气的面孔上，一双饱含欲望的眼睛毫不掩饰地直勾勾盯着他，忽然羞涩地扭过头去一手挡住眼不敢与人对视。  
从没在这种角度直接地感受Ben的帅气，简直英俊得过分了。然而男人才不会放过他，把他的手抓下来，一只大手就轻松控制住他两只手腕压在头顶，另一手抓住腿根，猛地挺胯深入。  
“呀——”  
几乎整根肉棒都全部冲了进来，紧窄的小穴瞬间被撑开到极限，微微带着疼痛，但有了原来粘液的润滑，更多的是被巨物填满的充实感。  
青年无意识地发出一声满足的呻吟，又被自己的声音羞得咬紧唇瓣。转眼间身下的阴茎已开始了剧烈冲击，滚烫的肉棒次次戳在肠道的最深处。沉默的男人很少说话，全身的精力都集中在腰胯上，打桩机一样地操弄着，安静的房间里，交合的水声清晰可闻，甚至被这过分的安静放大了。  
巨大的快感让两人完全沉浸其中，被欲火支配着不停重复猛烈的撞击动作。Matt尖叫着被操到射出来，男人却丝毫没有减慢速度，反而抽插得越来越快，肉穴内的阴茎涨得越来越粗，戳在紧小的穴口中发出“噗哧噗哧”的声音，硕大的龟头一次次碾压过微凸的前列腺，仿佛要把他的身体穿透。  
将快感直抵灵魂。  
“‘管理员一定有一根最棒的阴茎，能将他所有的空虚填满，操到他忘掉整个世界’”，男人用气声在Matt耳边说着他自己写过的句子：“我的阴茎棒不棒？嗯？”  
“不要再说了嘛……”这人欺负起人来没完了吗！从身到心都要把人家欺负坏了！  
Matt的手仍被控制在头顶，他呜咽着不知不觉流了一脸的生理泪水。终于体会到他所看的那些“参考读物”里所谓的后穴没有不应期是什么样的感觉，因为他一次又一次地被操到了后穴的高潮。前面都射不出了，后面仍在不知疲倦地高潮着，小穴被顶的越夹越紧，好像要把肉棒夹断一样。终于不知过了多久，他的意识渐渐模糊，小穴阵阵紧缩又一次着到了极限。  
压在他身上的男人放开手，将他整个人包住圈在怀里，压抑着想要喷射的欲望，又重重戳刺了几十下。终于腰间一麻，冲进从未到达过的深处，一阵抖动将浓稠的白浊喷薄在他体内。肠道被灌满后阴茎还在不停射出，一股股白浊顺着两人交合的下体滴落到床上。  
Matt完全忘了后来男人是怎么帮他清理的，他早就困倦得一下子睡熟了。  
但是睡得很香甜。

 

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo (11)  
Matt从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。  
“这是什么？”  
他指着地上的行李箱。  
“我的私人物品。”动物园长非常自然地把一个大枕头丢上Matt的床，顺便再丢一床被子：“两个人睡一个枕头硌得我脖子疼。”  
“……我们商量过你搬过来的事？不不不等等，我们就到这一步了？”  
Matt跟在Ben后面转悠，从体型上看很像跟着主人转来转去的小猫咪，眼睁睁看着Ben把他的东西摆满这间卧室。  
比如衣架上挂着的一堆格子衬衫，衣柜里放了一叠牛仔裤，桌上多了一部笔记本电脑，等等。还有水杯，钢笔，一堆兽医书籍，反正他也看不懂……这不是重点啦！  
“我跟你提过了啊。”Ben咬着标签机吐出来的标签，给自己的几个鞋盒贴好，整齐地垒起来。五分钟内搞定了自己的一切，他开始替Matt整理乱七八糟的桌面。“难道你那时候睡着了？”  
“请不要在别人困得要命的时候商量这种重大问题。”  
Matt气鼓鼓地双手抱胸。他们前两天才刚刚第一次，呃，上床，就算一晚上做了很多次也算第一次！还没正式确定情侣关系吧？马上就同居是不是着急了点！  
男人回头看到他嘟起来的腮帮子，微笑着走过去狠狠亲了一口：“好，那现在你清醒着，我们来商量吧——所以我把你的书按照首字母排列还是大小排列？嗯？”  
“就让它们乱着吧。”Matt被他的厚脸皮弄得没脾气了。老天爷，作为一个成年男人，他也不想表现得这么，呃，孩子气，OK？  
“因为我想每天抱着你睡啊。”  
手脚麻利地把屋子整理好的动物园长这会儿腾出手来了，抱着Matt坐到桌前的椅子上。Matt脸红红地被迫跨坐在男人身上，要靠这个姿势才能和对方视线平齐，但他却不敢和那双目光灼热的棕色眼睛对视，侧过一点脸：“不好吧，Rosie就住我隔壁，我还没跟她说……”  
“哦，Rosie说想搬去和Lily住，有伴。”Ben耸耸肩：“我昨天在仓库里找了几块好松木给她打了张新床放在Lily房间，她很喜欢啊。”  
“这个你也没跟我商量！”  
Matt这回真生气了。总是自作主张并不是什么好习惯吧？  
Ben挑了挑眉：“Rosie没跟你说？她说你同意了啊。”  
“她没有……等会儿？”  
Matt回忆起昨晚兵荒马乱的晚饭，他一如既往地掌握不好热披萨的时间，还好Rosie捧出了她新鲜烤好的苹果派，还带回来一小罐Lily自制的果酱。他感谢Lily这位小天使，要是没有她，自己跟Rosie的生活会更糟糕。  
然后Rosie吃完之后说她要去跟Lily一起睡，他也同意了。Rosie还说，以后她都要跟Lily睡，在那边好玩多了……  
“我还以为她开玩笑！”  
Matt撑着Ben的肩膀想从他身上下去，找Rosie说清楚，她怎么能离开她舅舅的家去跟小姐姐住呢，即使是一位天使般的小姐姐也不行啊。  
“别扭了宝贝，哦no。”Ben从喉咙里发出暧昧的声音，双手却圈住了Matt的腰不让他下去，咬着他的耳朵小声说：“你知道自己小屁股扭起来多折磨人吗？”  
“闭嘴啦。”Matt真想把自己耳朵堵起来。他以前怎么会觉得这个人正经古板面瘫无趣的？下流话说得那么溜，比他写的那个“管理员”还要……  
“你可以把这句话写进去。”  
像是知道他在想什么，Ben轻笑了一下，开始扯他身上的T恤，拉高，含住一边的乳头。敏感的乳尖嘬了两下就硬硬地翘起来，Matt赶紧咬住下唇，突如其来的酥麻刺激让他差点就忍不住叫出来。  
粗糙的指腹夹住另一边慢慢揉捏着，又含进去给它同样的照顾。Matt的腰一下子没了力气，身子往后靠在桌沿，两边手肘撑住桌面，突然男人抱着他站起来，把他上半身按在桌面上。  
裤子被脱掉了。  
“我还带了润滑剂。”  
他最后能清醒地听到的句子，是男人在他耳边的低喃。  
带了一堆润滑剂，却没有买套，有这种人吗？  
Matt很无语地默许了Ben占据自己的房间和半张床，哦，是多半张。幸亏主卧的床原来就是双人床，不过按照那个野兽一样的男人的折腾程度，也很有可能会被搞散架。  
对于没有买套这件事，某人表示，反正他乐意每次都抱人去清理啦。  
“清理这种事情，我很擅长。”  
“——你是把给我清理……你的那些东西，”Matt实在说不出那个词：“跟清理马厩的草料和灰熊的粪便当做同样的活是吧？”  
他又想起了原来他受伤Ben非要帮他洗澡的时候，Ben那句“我经常给河马洗澡”。  
“怎么可能！”  
面瘫男很难得地用微表情展现了“你在冤枉我”这个情绪：“我又不想艹灰熊。”  
“救命啊你闭嘴吧。”  
Matt觉得他还是继续沉默寡言好了。一开口真要被他气死！  
原来他少说话是有自知之明，知道自己说话气人对吧？  
于是Ben继续装傻，还是没买套。他才不会告诉Matt，自己很享受抱着他到浴室清理，用手指再艹他一次的感觉，嗯，有时候实在控制不住，就不能光用手指了。  
反正不管灌进去多少他也会帮清理的，一个非常负责任的管理员正直地想。  
在Ben的“帮助”下，Matt的连载也非常顺利，起码他的魔鬼编辑满意得不得了，出版公司给的稿酬也很及时。这让他们总算能不那么窘迫地加快了动物园的修建工作。已经是五月了，再过一个多月，就是最后验收的日子。  
更新几次后，女魔头又提出了新的问题，为什么总是在房间里？都把地点设置在动物园了，好歹换个场地嘛。  
关于这个问题，Matt很想说Molly小姐你亲自来动物园一趟就知道了，真的不是你想象的那样，我们是很正经的动物园……就没有什么能遮蔽干坏事的地方啊！  
为了应付编辑，他只好写了一次两人在屋顶上躺着看星星，然后情不自禁。读者反映很好，但Ben却抗议——无论Matt怎么发脾气他总是会登录去看——“在屋顶很不错啊，你为什么不愿意跟我去？”  
“因为上次我们在屋顶真的看星星的时候，你要让我听狐猴的叫声。”Matt没好气地说：“还问我‘是不是听起来很像人的声音？很吓人对不对？’”  
谁会在那种情景下还有心情做爱啊？  
“那我们这次再去嘛，我保证不跟你聊狐猴，或者猫头鹰。”Ben保证。  
“我不打算在床以外的地方进行这种活动。”  
Matt很干脆地把自己缩进被子，卷成墨西哥肌肉卷的形状，啊，躺在床上看书真开心。  
“在书桌也不行吗？在沙发上呢？”动物园长爬上床，把他的宝贝从被子里剥出来，让他趴在自己身上，不住吻着他的额头和脸颊：“或者浴室？我们也可以试试露台？”  
“……滚！”  
你不要脸我还要呢！  
过了两天，Rosie很开心地拉Matt去看她的孔雀小伙伴：“小孔雀都孵出来了！我给它们起好了名字！”  
Matt被她拉得一路小跑，经过虎山，从斯巴的相片前路过。  
斯巴已经安详地去世了。  
一些生命消失，另一些生命诞生，在这个动物世界里，周而复始。  
而他，也在慢慢忘记一些东西，又开始接受新的生活。  
和爱人。  
动物园的修建进程日复一日地进行，很快就到了六月。

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo (12)

“Ferris先生”，站在玫瑰沼泽动物园门口，Matt向缓缓走来的农业部检查员打招呼：“欢迎您。”  
“你的表情可不是这么说，年轻人。”  
检查员冷冷笑了下，一贯的不友善。  
而他的检查也还是一贯的细致入微——“鸡蛋里挑石头”的另一种比较友好的说法。  
细到鸟窝里的稻草，兽笼上的铁条，马厩的围栏，瓦舍的屋顶，全都逃不过他的检查。  
这位负责人的检查员还亲自下了鳄鱼池，敲打着蟒蛇的玻璃窗，真是大胆又无畏，一心只想找毛病。  
“请您放心，我们的修建尽善尽美。”  
Matt保持得体的微笑，连挑剔的检查员也不得不承认，这个年轻人笑起来真是像阳光一样灿烂。  
与此形成鲜明对比的，是一直紧跟在Matt身后的大块头，永远一张黑沉沉的面瘫脸。检查员跟Ben打过太多交道了，倒是早习惯了他的臭脸。  
“Ben，”检查员皮笑肉不笑：“看来你们下了不少功夫？”  
“是的。”  
寡言的动物园长谨慎地回答。  
为了通过这次检查，所有员工不休不眠地工作，Matt还跟出版社透支了好大一笔稿酬投入进来，把改换改修的地方全都修整了一遍。这代表着他还要继续给出版社写那些让他面红耳赤的小说，虽然他的女魔头编辑Molly表示——亲爱的你现在已经是我们的销售第一了OK？不继续写你是不是跟钱有仇？  
总之，嗯，大家都很努力。  
随着检查的深入，Ferris先生的表情愈发阴沉。  
他还没发现能让他好好记上一笔的问题。  
“先生，我很好奇。”  
小女孩Rosie怀里抱着一只小孔雀，突然出现在检查员面前。  
“他们都说你是个大混蛋，就是不想让我们通过检查。为什么呢？”  
Oh天哪——  
Matt完全呆住了。  
“抱歉！小孩子的话别当真！”Matt赶紧给Lily使眼色，Lily倒是很酷地耸耸肩，并没有打算去拉走自己的小姐妹。  
检查员的脸色从最初的僵硬尴尬，慢慢变得耐人寻味。  
他蹲下来，和小女孩平视。  
“你们觉得我总在找茬，对吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
小女孩眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛：“所以，您不是吗？”  
“我只是讨厌一切不规范的草台班子。动物园不该这么凑合。”  
检查员依然板着脸，拿着登记册走开了。Matt狠狠揉了一把外甥女的头发：“回来找你算账！”赶紧跟上。  
“好了先生们。”检查员又走回了动物园门口。  
眼看着太阳就要下山，跟着检查员逛了一天动物园的员工们都累坏了。Ben倒是没什么，但偷偷看着Matt脸色黯淡，心里就有些担忧，凑近低头问他：“还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Matt不敢说自己手心都在冒汗，强装镇定地等着检查员做最后的审判。  
那支笔在审核书上来来回回地虚晃，就是不落笔。  
“……我还是觉得你们难成事。”  
Ferris先生看了看Matt，又看看Ben。  
Ben默默地想，如果这货再刁难，他可以考虑待会提前去Ferris开车回城的路上撒些钉子。反正是郊外嘛。  
“不过嘛。”  
签字笔突然在审核书上刷刷刷地签上他的名字，塞到Matt手里。“你们这次的确没什么可挑剔的。祝你们好运吧。”  
啊？  
Matt一下子没反应过来，过了好一阵才看清审核书上的检查员签名，哇地欢呼起来，一下蹦到Ben身上抱着他：“我们通过了！我们通过了！”  
Ben忙不迭伸出手臂把他抱紧，也露出了开心的微笑，情不自禁抱着他转起圈来！  
其他人本来想高兴地尖叫，被这俩的举动一刺激——  
突然冷漠。  
散了吧散了吧。  
Ferris先生搓了搓下巴，点点头：“原来你们俩……”  
Matt又后知后觉地红了脸，赶紧想从Ben身上下来，Ben却不放了。  
“现在的年轻人啊。”  
检查员摇头叹了口气，背着双手往自己的车子走，浑不知这次让动物园检查通过，避免了自己大晚上在郊外爆车胎求救无门的惨事。  
兴奋过后Matt才知道疲倦。  
那天晚上他刚回房就困翻了，在浴缸里泡着澡睡了过去，最后还是Ben发现他睡在浴缸里把他抱回床上的。  
半梦半醒的青年软绵绵地挂在男友身上，Ben被怀里软软香香，透着水汽的迷人小宝贝诱惑着很想马上就来一发，然而他知道Matt真是累坏了。只能委屈自己了，Ben无奈地看着自己被撑得过紧的裤子，苦笑着去洗冷水澡。  
虽然通过了审核，然而离开园还有一周的时间，每天还是不得空闲。  
但Ben不让Matt操心园里的事情，尽可能多地给他腾时间，好完成出版社的工作。稿酬都预支了，不交稿会被女魔头万里追杀的！  
Matt写起稿子来日夜颠倒，经常害得Ben独守空床。可怜的园长好容易搬进来，却经常只能听着隔壁书房里噼里啪啦的键盘声入睡。  
委屈。  
有时候Matt写着写着就趴在电脑桌上睡着了。Ben半夜起来发现半边床还空着，只好又去书房里把人抱回来睡。  
累极了的小说家蜷缩在爱人温暖的怀抱里，酣睡得像只甜美的小猫。睡相太可爱太无辜，害得Ben想兽性大发都不敢。  
更委屈。  
难得Ben巡查一圈动物园回来，发现Matt早早就缩进被子里躺着看书了。  
“交稿了？”  
“啊……总算交了，Molly的电话简直连环索命。”  
Matt打了个呵欠，揉揉眼睛，Ben被他这慵懒的动作可爱到了，忍不住捧起他的脸狠狠啵一口。  
“哈哈哈你的胡子好痒……”Matt格格笑着，边躲他的亲吻边推他：“快去洗澡回来睡觉啦。”  
“好好好。”  
Ben被他的笑闹得心痒痒，想到今晚Matt终于有空了，迅速抓起衣服冲去洗战斗澡。今晚终于可以了吗！  
Matt看他动作那么快，用脚趾头想也知道他要干嘛，羞得拉起被子盖住自己的小脑袋。有必要这么夸张嘛！也就几天没那什么呀！  
“阿嚏！”  
他突然打了个喷嚏，才想起窗户没关。起身下床关窗，发现外面不知何时刮起了大风，黑暗的天空一颗星星也看不到。  
糟糕，是不是要下雨了？  
“Ben！先别洗了！”  
Matt赶紧去拍浴室的门。  
啊？Matt今天这么热情？连自己洗澡都等不及了吗？  
Ben晕乎乎地开门，Matt一把抓住他的胳膊把他拽出来：“快，穿雨衣，我们去看看马厩！还有那些围栏！”  
“下雨了？”  
刚才回来的时候天还好好的，雨来得这么快。Ben匆忙套上雨衣和水鞋，外面已经开始哗哗哗地下雨。  
夏天的雷雨非常惊人，Matt只觉得整个世界都是水幕。两人打着手电筒，一间间兽舍巡过去。  
“幸亏加固了。”  
Matt吐出一口雨水，天哪他没想到雨这么大。  
Ben拉着他往屋檐下靠，好歹能遮蔽一下，虽然他也早浑身湿透了。  
动物们呜呼叫唤的声音此起彼伏，又被隆隆的雷声遮盖了。  
“长颈鹿乖乖睡觉了。”Matt检查完长颈鹿的兽舍松口气：“这家伙平时都不爱睡觉，今天一反常态睡得好香啊。”  
“越下越大。”  
Ben站在兽舍门口无奈地看着外面的倾盆大雨：“差不多走完了。等会雨小点再回去吧。唉。”  
“叹什么气啦。”Matt浑身湿得难受，把塑胶雨衣脱下来，又猛地打个喷嚏：“阿嚏！哇好冷。”  
“站着别动。”Ben往兽舍储物室里走，翻半天找出一叠原本要给动物清洁身体时候用的粗毛巾。“将就用一下，擦擦干，别感冒了。”  
“谢谢。”  
Matt赶紧把毛巾抓过来，直接连湿T恤都脱了，擦着头上身上的水。  
Ben也脱了雨衣，同样裸着上半身，用力拧干T恤。Matt回头看到这一幕，突然噗嗤笑起来。  
“嗯？”笑点在哪里？Ben看看自己，Matt忙笑着解释：“我只是想起我们第一次见面的时候……”  
哦，Ben想起来了。  
Matt刚搬到动物园那天，也是下着大雨。他们第一次见面是在储物室，自己也在拧干衣服……  
高大的动物园长走过来，Matt往后退一步，男人双臂一伸撑在墙面上，把他圈在身体与墙面之间。  
兽舍走廊里灯光昏暗，那张俊帅的面孔反而被映照得愈发立体分明。男人温热的鼻息拂过他的脸庞，带着磁性的声音贴着耳朵钻进来：“你是不是那时候就喜欢偷看我了。像这样。”  
大掌抓着比他小一圈的手，贴上湿润坚实的胸肌，Matt脸色微红，想把手缩回来，却被男人紧接着贴上来的热吻堵住了所有的抗议。  
两人脸上的水汽将他们的皮肤黏得更紧，男人几乎是放肆地将他压制在墙上，攫住他微张着低低喘息着的嘴唇，舌头伸入柔软的口腔戳弄，把羞涩地躲起来的小舌卷出来，含住吮吸，几缕口水不受控制地从贴紧的嘴角流下。男人放开他的嘴巴，沿着那几丝水痕舔下来，舔过他尖尖的下巴，游走在他的脸颊，他的喉结，他的锁骨，他鼓胀的乳肉，他翘起的肉粒，他平坦的小腹——Matt无力地喘息着，双手搭在男人肩膀上，感受男人舔遍了他的上半身，而身体越来越往下蹲。  
湿透了的运动裤连着内裤被扯到腿弯，男人的舌头从他微凹的肚脐，再往下滑动，忽然一卷把他的龟头卷进了嘴里。  
“呀——”  
Matt的腰瞬间软了，要不是撑着男人的肩膀，几乎就要滑坐到地上。  
“不要……在这里……”  
昏暗的走廊里，不远处就是一个个兽舍，而大门敞开着，雨水和狂风还在不停扑进来。  
虽然整个动物园现在只有他们和在美洲豹餐厅里住着的两个女孩，但Matt仍觉得羞耻。可是男人的回应却是将他的阴茎吞得更深，整个舌面在他的冠状沟上滑了一圈，被湿热紧致的口腔软肉包裹着的极致快感，让Matt嘤咛着根本无法抗拒。  
男人的手伸到他身后，紧紧抓住那两瓣被冰冷的墙面贴得发凉的肉臀，用力揉捏成各种形状，感受臀肉在大手指缝间溢出的弹滑手感，又把Matt的身体往自己推，阴茎捅得更深入了。Matt被他又吸又抓，整个下身都酥酥麻麻发着热，难忍的呻吟一声声从喉咙深处发出，在狭窄的走廊里低低回响。  
忽然男人吐出他的阴茎，站起来把他翻个身让他面朝墙壁站着，手指沿着翘起的臀线一直滑进缝隙间的小洞，浅浅地抽插开拓。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
Matt咬着自己的手背，刚被舔吸得舒爽翘起的阴茎又贴上了墙壁，粗糙的墙面擦得难受，他只能翘起屁股让阴茎离开那磨人的墙面，更中男人下怀。他咬上了青年后仰的脖子，手指不停地将小孔戳得更加柔软。这磨人的研磨戳弄让青年又痒又麻，他忍不住哼哼着扭动了几下屁股。  
“别急，宝贝，别急。”  
男人低头啃咬着他泛红的肩膀，更是引起他的阵阵颤栗：“我马上给你。”  
说完，猛地挺胯，把自己的硕大龟头挤压进了那已经被开拓得微微张开的小洞。  
“啊！”  
两人都发出了一声迟来的舒服叹息。  
忍着想要狠狠捅到最深疯狂抽插的原始冲动，男人咬紧牙根缩紧臀肉，低喘着调整呼吸，开始徐徐挺胯，将小孔越艹越开。  
肉棒浅浅插入，没入一半，又慢慢抽出来，只留半个硕大龟头卡在洞口。青年被撑得又难受又舒服，臀肉不自觉地收缩，被男人狠狠拍了几下。“宝贝，别夹，再夹我就忍不住要艹死你了。”  
啊这个人在做爱的时候……为什么老是说这种野蛮的话……Matt被屁股上火辣辣的疼痛刺激得眼尾发红，却不敢吭声，害怕真的刺激到男人潜在的兽性，不管不顾地狠操起来，只能尽量把身体放软，方便他操得更深。  
浅浅抽送了一阵，男人才尽根而入。青年被他的慢动作入得全身酥软，双腿打着颤，腰软得不停往下塌，又被男人的双手用力捞回来，迎接更猛烈的撞击。  
“轰隆隆——”  
雷声在旷野上滚过，暴雨下个不停，整个世界仿佛都被雨水包裹了。而此刻，在这与世隔绝的小天地里，男人就是他唯一的主宰，操纵着他不停冲上欲望的浪潮又狠狠跌落，然而再攀上更高的浪尖。  
光着上身的健壮男人，将比他小了一圈的赤裸身体压制在墙面上，双手扶着他的腰身，火热的阴茎在翘臀中间时隐时现。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
他真的快撑不住墙了，因为身高的差距，站着后入的体位让他几乎只能踮着脚，触电的酥麻感一波波的扩及全身，虽然没有用润滑剂，逐渐分泌出的肠液也将交合处变得一片湿滑。  
男人边打桩机一样耸动着腰臀，边伸出一只手，摸上他前面挺立肿胀的阴茎，大掌包裹着柔嫩的龟头开始有规律地套弄着。  
同样是男性，自然更懂得怎样让他舒服。  
“不要碰——呀啊啊啊啊啊……”  
粗糙带茧的滚烫掌心才摩擦了几下，快感从阴茎最敏感的顶端扩散开来，青年如被电击般全身痉挛起来，瞬间到达了高潮！  
后穴同时绞得紧紧的，男人爽得忍不住低吼出声，感觉阴茎被后穴层层叠叠的肉壁吮吸着，一阵又一阵汹涌的快意从酥麻了的尾椎直冲脑后，随即扩散到四肢百骸。  
强忍着射精的冲动，依依不舍地从穴口退出，啵地带出了一大股黏糊的液体。刚经历了全身高潮的青年瘫软着下滑，被男人圈进怀里，打横抱起来。  
男人吻着他的脸和嘴唇，把他抱进刚才的储物室里，放在那张工作桌上。  
“不要了……”  
嘶哑的抗议旋即被大嘴堵住，男人一边吻着他，一边打开他的双腿，站在桌边抵着滴水的穴口，又缓缓滑了进去。  
“嗯，嗯。”青年的喉咙都哑了，刚高潮过的肠壁刺刺麻麻的，全身都酥软无力，只能瘫在桌上任男人为所欲为。男人坏心地伸手拉扯他在微凉空气中翘起的乳尖，扯着乳尖把他拉向自己操进去，又痛又爽，刺激得他止不住地流了一脸生理性的泪水，却连抬起一根手指阻止男人的虐待都做不到。  
“宝贝，你真的好湿，好滑。”男人还不放过他，低下头咬着他的耳垂，逼他听那些让他脸红的话：“你听到那些水声，嗯？”说着，还故意加大力度，将小穴捅得吱咕吱咕作响，让青年哭得更厉害了。  
“才没有……你快点……”  
过载的快感成了负担，他只觉得那根粗大的阴茎快要把自己的胃都捅穿了。内壁上火辣辣的，高潮过一次的前列腺还在被不停碾压，刺激，让他的腿根不住发颤抖动，一波波的颤抖又通过肠肉传递到男人入侵的阴茎上，让他爽得忍不住捅得更深更狠，逼出身下人更多的呻吟。  
雨水拍打着储藏室的玻璃窗，掩盖了一室春光。

【本马达】We Bought a Zoo (13)正文完  
回想起动物园重新开园那天的盛况，Matt总觉得像一场短促又美好的梦境，还来不及细细体会就刷地过去了。  
只记得那天他忙到嗓子都冒烟，和所有员工一起迎接从四面八方赶过来捧场的游客们。  
在之前到处发开业传单的时候，他就听说过本地人过去对这个动物园很有感情，许多人从学生时代都曾跟着父母、亲友一起来这里度过一个个悠闲的假日。  
但这里实在停业太久了，久到Matt其实都没什么底气。工作中很少废话的Ben倒是给了他不少鼓励，甚至说，那天客人肯定多得你连喝水的时间都没有。  
“如果真有那么多客人就好啦。”两人坐在屋顶上看星星吹凉风，Matt往后倒在他专属的厚实肌肉沙发里，叹气说：“只要有人来玩就行。”  
“你不相信我？不信我们来赌一把，我要是赢了怎么办？”男人用下巴摩挲着他的发旋，Matt反手勾住他脖子，另一只手拉扯他耳朵玩：“哼，要是那天像你说的那么忙，你想赢什么都行啊。”  
“真的？”  
男人立刻高兴起来，Matt知道他又在想坏事，气得用力扯他耳朵：“总之，先忙正事！”  
上回暴雨时趁机欺负他的事还没算账呢！先忙工作啦！

他真没想到会有那么多人来，连Lily和Rosie都穿上员工服来招待游客。游客们还挺喜欢在孔雀区为大家讲解的Rosie，她给自己的小孔雀们都起了可爱的名字，奶声奶气的讲解实在太讨人喜欢了。  
Lily在园里卖汽水和气球，不停往返美洲豹餐厅和流动小摊补货，光是橘子汽水就卖空了半个小仓库。来的人实在太多了！  
连Matt的新编辑Molly小姐都来了。不过她来的目的除了给Matt捧场，还做了不少笔记，并且在走的时候对Matt说：“亲爱的，我记下了不少地点，回头给你发邮件我们慢慢聊，我觉得那些地方都能写出‘好故事’哦。”  
真是可怕的编辑……Matt觉得自己被女魔头套牢了。  
一直忙到傍晚，最后一波客人离开，员工们忙着清洁和检查各自负责的动物，才有空一起在餐厅坐下来，吃大餐庆祝。  
“干杯！干杯！”  
大家都乐坏了，连Ben都止不住地笑着，和每个人干杯对饮。  
两个小姑娘累得不行，吃完饭就爬上阁楼去洗澡睡觉。Ben送走了所有的员工，回头跟Matt一起收拾餐厅，顺手提起两打冰啤酒：“走吧，我们来庆祝下。”  
“好。”  
虽然很累了，也喝了许多酒，明天还要同样早起迎接又一波客人——但是Matt的头脑依然非常兴奋。  
他相信Ben也是一样。

两人坐在高高的瞭望台上，看着星光下的动物园，有一口没一口地喝着冰啤酒。体型庞大的动物园长习惯性地把手搭在爱人的椅背上，把他半圈在怀里，和他聊着白天许许多多的趣事。  
Matt反而没说什么，静静地听着Ben说话。  
Ben从没说过这么多话。雄狮所罗门今天有多乖，老虎们都出来晒太阳了，客人们最喜欢的是那群懒洋洋的河马。孔雀们也很高兴，跑个不停，但最多人合影的还是灰熊。  
Matt斜斜靠在Ben的肩膀上，嘴角含笑。他知道Ben有多爱这些动物们，今天游客很多，营业额不错，动物园应该可以继续运营一段时间了……动物们也就不愁吃喝了。重要的是，很多人来看它们，喜欢它们，关心它们。  
Ben应该比自己还要高兴吧？

男人沾着酒液体的嘴唇贴上来，磨蹭着他翘起的唇珠，沙哑的声音在唇与唇之间含糊着：“笑什么？”  
“笑你赢了。”  
Matt主动张开嘴迎接这个吻，舌头羞涩地钻进男人的嘴巴里，立刻被贪婪的大嘴迫不及待地吮吸起来。  
“所以我现在做什么都可以？”  
Matt没有回应，只是双手勾紧了男人的脖子，加深了这个吻。  
他一定是喝醉了，醉得太厉害了，才会做出这么疯狂的事。  
男人把他推倒在瞭望台地板上，木质地板被常年的走动摩擦得温凉光滑。他仰躺着被男人拉高了T恤，含着他细小的乳尖吸弄起来，发出啧啧的水声。  
柔软的乳尖被吸硬了，又被牙齿轻轻磨蹭啃咬拉扯着。Matt捂住嘴，透过朦胧的醉眼，看着头顶的天棚和四面通风的窗户，不敢泄出一点声音。然而男人的侵袭越来越过分，他只能把T恤拉起来咬着，在男人愈发放肆的挑逗下发出隐隐的呜咽。  
瞭望台上没有开灯。今晚月光很好，男人居高临下地看着他被醉酒染成酡色的脸，那淡粉一路从脖子往下蔓延，想象着他陷入情潮时，会变成更深的绯红，男人就忍不住想要对他做更多更过分的事。  
薄薄的胡茬擦过细嫩的腿根，湿润灼热的舌面沿着大腿内侧的曲线舔下来，舔得青年浑身都在轻颤。男人忽然笑了一下，醉得迷迷糊糊的Matt没反应过来，忽然下身猛地一凉！  
“唔——”他扭动着屁股想挣扎，却被男人压住了腰，更多的冰啤酒倒了下来。本来已经翘起的性器被冷得瑟缩，男人丢开酒瓶，压住他两条大腿，俯首舔着他的腿心。Matt绷紧了背脊不自觉地拱起腰，腿心间的酒水被男人色情地舔吸着，然后，温热的口腔将他的阴茎全含了进去。  
青年死死咬着T恤，口水湿了一圈，两手抓着男人的头小幅度地挺胯。被冰凉地刺激过的阴茎此时更能感受到口腔的软热，感官刺激被放大了，他迅速在男人口中膨胀起来，快感从被男人喉头吞咽的龟头一直烧到尾椎，快速地烧到头顶。  
他真的醉了，醉得一点力气也没有，能感受到的只有被男人吞吐的阴茎带给他无限的快感。那作恶的舌头从冠状沟舔到了根部，然后，往下，大腿被掰得更开，舔上了那被酒水浸润的洞口。  
四野空旷，兽声呜呜，夜枭在鸣叫。风吹过松林，仿佛涛声，衬托得四下更安静。  
通透的瞭望台上，男人舔弄他下身的水声清晰可闻，每一声都让他面红耳赤，无比羞耻。  
可是真的好舒服。  
男人稍停一下，Matt轻喘着，刚想松口气，忽然更多的冰啤酒又被倒进了他的臀缝。  
“唔……不要了……”  
他蹬动着腿，无力地想反抗，当然是徒劳的。为什么同样是喝酒，他只觉得全身软绵绵的，什么力气都提不起来，那个男人却像打了兴奋剂一样，力气更大，更有掌控欲，只用一只手就能压住他让他动弹不得。  
屁股被抬高，被舔开了一点的穴口突然迎来了冰凉的异物。他惊叫着想拒绝又怕人听到，才捂住嘴，男人已经将光滑的玻璃酒瓶口塞进来了一点点。  
尽管已经在空气里暖了一段时间，也仍是冷冰冰的酒液，就那么灌进了他被迫张开的后穴，又沿着穴口和臀缝流下来，在他身下积成一滩。他呜咽着哭出来，被男人粗暴又羞耻的对待弄得又羞又气，不知如何是好。  
幸好男人很快就把酒瓶拔了出去，像是忍耐了很久一样，迅速换上了他那根早就胀大得青筋暴起的阴茎。  
“呀——”  
他真的受不了了，在男人侵入的一瞬间，小声地尖叫起来。  
被冰水洗过的肠壁原本就在轻微地痉挛，突然被灼热发烫的大肉棒破开，那种火辣酥麻的快感简直是平时的数倍。男人才操了几下，他就难以自抑地射了出来，浑身抖得厉害。  
从没经历过这样漫长的高潮。  
男人把他的尖叫与呻吟都吻进了嘴里。大手将他两手分压在头部两侧，下身不紧不慢地，持续进攻着，让他在高潮中又高潮了一次。  
没有给他休息的时间，紫胀的阴茎在肉洞里快速的插入抽出，“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声越来越快越来越响，把他圆翘的屁股撞得通红。  
酒水混合着肠液被肉棒捣鼓得四溅，看身下的青年越是啜泣求饶，男人的眼神就越发幽深，激动得卯起全身力量把肉棒狠狠钉入肉洞里。下身高频率的耸动，发出叽咕叽咕的抽插声。  
他重重喘息着，狠命的插入肉洞的最深处，甚至把青年原来平坦的小腹上顶起微微的形状，退出来大半根肉棒又狠命撞入，身下娇小得多的身躯被撞得晃动，肤色果然如他所想的一样，越来越红，娇艳而淫靡。完全被扯进情潮漩涡的身体，看得他血脉偾张，体内的欲望如洪水一样奔涌着，无边的快感从下身被狠绞处传到身体的每一处，酥麻了他的脊椎和大脑。  
随着他每一次的大力撞击，身下的爱人就浑身抽搐一下，甬道的紧缩就更明显，紧紧咬住他的肉棒不放。  
“你连里面都醉了吗，宝贝……又湿又软又紧……”  
男人不住吻着他被眼泪浸湿的脸，他已经连呻吟都发不出了，只在喉头不住溢出小动物一样浅浅的哽咽。是的，他竟然想羞耻地点头应和，他从内到外都被男人灌醉了，操软了，捅得他神志不清，灵魂出窍，除了承受一波比一波更强烈的快感什么都做不了。  
他瘫软得就像他身下那一滩酒水，无意识的大张开嘴巴急促呼吸着，嘴角淅淅沥沥的流出津液，满脸红晕，双眼迷离，两腿大张。已经接近麻木的肠道，被硕大的龟头一次次粗暴撑满，交合处的粘液被打成细沫沿着臀缝流下来，和酒水一起黏在他的臀肉上，又被一双大手揉捏着吱咕作响。  
那双手将他的屁股抬得更高，好让自己抽插更顺畅。他整个人已被撞得晕晕乎乎的，也许是酒力发作，也许是快感过载，在不知道高潮几次后，他觉得有一部分的意识已经被抽离了身体漂浮在空中。而肉体感觉的时间变得很慢，很慢，他也不知自己是盼着这场疯狂而漫长的性事快点结束，还是不要结束。  
一片乌云遮蔽了月光，瞭望台上光线变暗，他迷糊着闭上了眼睛。  
男人的动作加快了，力度比之前又高了几个档，可他渐渐感觉不到了。  
心底有个声音在说，没关系，他可以放心地昏过去，无论如何男人都会将他照顾好的。

比如第二天，员工们就被告知，老板昨天太累太兴奋所以伤风了要休息，今天就由园长来负责调度全部的工作吧。  
哦，大家都明白的，庆祝过头了吧……  
员工们一个接一个地，拍着他们园长厚实的肩膀，然后投入了火热的工作中。  
幸好Ben一贯都是面瘫脸，换言之脸皮也够厚，就当大家的反应是……祝福吧。  
Lily给她的小朋友Rosie做了一副小天使翅膀，小女孩背着翅膀在孔雀园给游客们讲解的时候，把大家都萌翻了。  
终于“休息”好了出现在人前的Matt老板，也被外甥女的可爱翅膀惊艳了，亲亲她的苹果小脸：“蜜糖！你真是我们动物园的天使！”  
“漂亮吧？”Rosie很满意自己的小翅膀：“等你和Ben举行婚礼的时候，我也要背着这个翅膀当花童。”  
“婚、婚礼？”  
Matt差点咬到舌头。  
“对啊，Lily说，我们现在就可以开始考虑怎么给你们布置婚礼会场了。”  
小女孩笑得很灿烂：“我的孔雀们可以参加婚礼吗？”  
“布置会场的事我擅长！”  
负责接电话和处理杂务的姑娘Rhonda，平时不怎么常离开她的办公室，这时突然迅速出现，举手表示：“我！我帮闺蜜布置过好几场草坪婚礼聚餐！我很有经验！”  
建造师Peter不知道从哪儿冒出来：“请把扎花门的活儿留给我。我的手艺，你们放心。”  
他挥舞了一下手里的斧头——修围栏用的。但是吓得Matt赶紧倒退两步。  
这些人怎么一个两个冒头了？不用工作吗？不用招呼游客吗？  
工匠robin这时候提着一个水桶路过，漫不经心地说：“地点最好设在西边那块草坪上。附近是猴子和鸟类观赏区，不像狮山虎山那么煞风景。放自助餐长桌和烧烤架都很方便。”  
……你们就已经考虑那么多了？  
谁说要结婚了啊？  
“等，等等，你们等等。”  
Matt觉得必须把话说清楚：“我们并没有……”  
“我们并没有结婚的打算？”Ben背着手，保持着他的面瘫脸，从孔雀区另一边绕过来，走到他面前：“你不想和我结婚吗？”  
你们动物园的人怎么回事啦！  
刚那个过就要同居，刚同居就可以筹备婚礼了？给我点时间嘛！  
“不是啦”，Rosie自觉该为她的舅舅解围：“Matt这个人很传统的。唉，老古董就是……”  
“啊？”Matt看着Rosie一副“我是Matt的家长”的模样，嘴巴都合不拢了，喂喂，谁是谁家长？你这是要赶你舅舅出门？  
Rosie继续说：“他一定是想先订婚啦！”  
“哦！”  
大家发出赞同的感叹：“先订婚好！我们可以先吃一顿订婚宴，再吃一顿结婚宴！多多益善！”  
不要擅自决定好吗？Matt被这些人你一言我一语地闹得头大，又心虚地看着Ben，怕他因为自己的态度而生气。他的脸色很不好看耶……  
“嗯，原来你是个传统的人，好吧。”  
Ben把背在身后的手转过来，原来不知什么时候抓了一把山坡上新长出来的鲜花。  
Matt目瞪口呆地，看着那个高大而严肃的男人，就当着动物园所有员工，和许多游客，还有孔雀，老虎，狮子……的面，单膝下跪，送上花束。  
“Will you marry me?”  
……  
他还能怎么回答啊！！！

 

【end】


	2. 番外：Matt变成了柯基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：犬化（另外作者并没有养过狗，纯粹凭想象写的，如有不对请指出）

Matt变成了一条柯基。  
某天Ben醒来的时候发现怀里的爱人变成了毛茸茸的小狗，整个人是懵逼的。  
即使他是一个每天和无数动物打交道的动物园园长，还是懵逼的。  
但因为他是一个每天和无数动物打交道的动物园园长，所以他接受事实的速度也是很快的。  
总之Matt变成柯基了。

柯基Matt跟一般的小狗不一样。  
他懒。  
很多小狗都喜欢四处撒欢跑圈，咬拖鞋，啃地毯，但是柯基Matt不会。  
他只会窝在Ben的工装连体裤胸前兜布里，咔擦咔擦地啃苹果。  
Lily对堂哥的现状有一个精准的描述：Ben你现在很像一只袋鼠妈妈。  
Ben无奈地摸摸小狗脑袋上细软的金毛：谁让它是Matt呢。

Matt现在什么都不用做了。  
动物园的事有Ben操心，Rosie丢给了Lily，可怜的少女还没成年就当起了临时监护人。  
“请你一定要在你的存稿用完前变回来，否则你的编辑冲过来，我可招架不住。”  
晚上，Ben一边给Matt喂香蕉，一边叹气。  
柯基的回应是瘫在床上，短短的爪子够不着自己鼓起的肚皮，用眼神示意Ben来帮忙。  
于是Ben只能更无奈地，伸出大手给它揉揉吃撑了的小肚皮。  
其实还挺好摸的。

“现在唯一的好处是，我可以随时摸你的大屁股了。”  
虽然变成了柯基，不代表Matt听不懂人话。  
对于大屁股这个表述它非常不满意，嗷地咬住了男人的手指。  
动物园长对这点微弱的攻击不以为意。  
继续不停揉它油光水滑的大屁股。  
手感真好啊啊啊啊啊。

另一件让Ben很喜欢的事是给柯基Matt洗澡。  
虽然给人类的Matt洗澡他更喜欢。  
他小心翼翼地给柯基梳毛。Matt似乎也很享受这一刻，缩在他的掌心温驯地让他梳理自己的毛发，然后被托着放进温暖的浴池。  
Ben还给它买了专门的宠物香波，给它轻轻搓出泡沫，再用温和的水流冲掉。大屁股被掰开，男人恶趣味地冲着原本该容纳自己的地方，用手指戳着，在小狗企图躲开的时候严肃地说：“洗澡要洗干净。”  
趁机把下面小小的小柯基也揉搓一番。  
惹得小狗嗷嗷叫，又拿他没办法，只能呜呜地在他厚厚的手掌肉上磨牙。  
可怜又可爱。  
看得到吃不到还不能调戏下吗！  
人生啊。

他用细软的大毛巾把柯基包着，放到床上，将它身上的水吸得半干，再用吹风机慢慢吹着，不停地给它梳毛。  
小狗这时候多半已经困得睡着了。  
看睡脸就知道，这绝对就是Matt。  
真是天使一样的可爱啊。  
感受那张毛乎乎的小脸在掌心里磨蹭的酥麻，男人笑得很温柔。

天亮了。  
Matt打着呵欠，从被子里慵懒地伸出手把手机闹钟按掉。好困哦，可还要起来工作开园，没办法。  
一双大手牢牢地箍着他的腰，把他拉回被窝里，给他一个长长的早安吻。  
“我梦到你变成了一条柯基。”  
Matt冷下脸，哼了一声：“……你是在讽刺我腿短吗？”  
“不不不不，宝贝。”男人吃吃地笑着，温暖干燥的手掌贴着臀线游走，似乎在暗示他想来个激情的早餐。“一定是你肉肉的屁股让我有了这种联想。”  
“滚开啦！”  
“我是在夸你哎。”  
“滚！”  
一千零一次抗议无效。  
男人开始享用他的早餐了。

 

end


End file.
